Ichigo Uke Arrancar Diary
by Nekoichi
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki, also known as Espada Zero. A series of oneshots with Ichigo interacting with the other Arrancars. Going through his usual every day life in Las Noches... Yaoi Warning! Ichigo X Male Arrancar Harem
1. Introduction

**Ichigo Uke Arrancar Diary **

**Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki, also known as Espada Zero. A series of oneshots with Ichigo interacting with the other Arrancars. Going through his usual every day life in Las Noches.**

**WARNING! This will contain material not appropriate for underage readers. Rated MA for 18+**

****Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or the characters of Bleach and that goes for the rest of this fanfic as well...****

**Ichigo X Arrancar Male Harem**

**IUAD : Chapter 1**

**Introduction:**

**Ichigo POV**

It wasn't much, but it happened anyways, but it was bound to happen. It happened when I was just a kid, I was walking home with my mother in the rain. But there she was. A girl, she looked sad as she stood near the river, without thinking I ran to her, my mother tried to stop me though.

I couldn't remember much after that, everything was dark for a while. But when I opened my eyes I was staring at me and my mother's body, in a puddle of our blood. We died that day, and for a while roamed around as ghost.

Then a shinigami came for us, he said we should move on but I refused, and we tried to flee. My mother hid me somewhere and eventually got caught by the shinigami. And I watched as she disappeared in a strange blue light. From my hiding place I felt a wave of fear, and was all alone now. I didn't want to stop watching over Karin and Yuzu, and goat face too. I didn't want mother to leave me.

Every night I searched for my mother, through the streets of the town. On the fifth night I ran into a creature...which I now know as a hollow. It said it was going to devour me and I kept saying I wasn't afraid of it, but I could feel my stomach clenching in fear. After that it attacked me, its tail ensnarled me and dragged me through some sort of portal. On the other side was a dessert of white sand, several other hollows were waiting for us. When I was released I tried to run and they let me then toyed around with me, enjoying the way I screamed in pain as they devoured me. My eye sight faded and I thought I was going to disappear for good. The images when I was still alive ran through my mind, my family, my friends, all my memories...were fading...

But I wasn't dead...I was reborn, reborn as a hollow. A mask covered my face and my body was covered in some type of armor. I was hungry...very hungry...

So I gorged myself...I ate and ate, devoured other hollows including the ones that made me what I've become.

Many hollows became a part of me, and my body changed over time, eventually I became a Gillian. But I just ended up eating other mindless, stupid compared to me, Gillians. I kept evolving even more, to the point of becoming an Adjuchas, but I didn't stop there. My hunger was never sated, as I traveled the dessert. I was small compared to other Adjuchas, but that didn't make a difference.

More, more and more...I did what I needed to do to survive.

Most of my body was covered in armor, along with claws and tail, and my mask became a part of my face, the armor it self was like skin to me.

I became quite known; even Barragan summoned me so I would have the proposition to join him. But I quickly refused, giving little thought on it.

But then he came, Sosuke Aizen, I hated the bastard as soon as he laid his eyes on me. He approached me with two others in tow, but I deemed their existence unimportant. I hated them all together, they were shinigami, I could tell with just one look. I hated shinigami, after they took my mother from me.

I growl threateningly at them but they were unfazed by this so I prepared to attack. But I never got the chance to; I was quickly subdued by a kido spell. I struggled of course as Aizen approached me. He pressed a finger to my forehead and suddenly I fell unconscious.

While in that state I was brought back to Las Noches, where I became an Arrancar thanks to Aizen. But I was different, I was still some what a kid, and I didn't have any piece of my mask that stayed behind. Only two red claws like marks on my right cheek that used to be on my mask before. And did I mention I don't have a hollow hole either, well for some reason it's no where on my body. Aizen apparently took great interest in this; he even assigned me as the 0 Espada. The tattoo is located on my naval, a wicked looking zero with a line in the middle. Even though Arrancar don't age I seemed to grow, but not exactly age, it's complicating.

Today I have the body of a teenager, and mysterious I haven't changed any more, my theory is that my body no longer saw it fit to change my figure and looks. My hair is quite long, it can reach just shy above my rear, long and silky, but my bangs were still messy spikes. I tried to cut it but Gin keeps whining about it until I changed my mind and dropped the idea. My both my eyes are still brown but once in a while they flicker golden and I managed to catch a glimpse of it happening before. I wasn't sure what it meant at first and I had no desire to tell Aizen either, so I made sure no one noticed. My uniform is white, of course. It's a two piece, so it reveals my stomach and my tattoo. The sleeves are a little past my fingers and the bottom pants are loose a little with a cloth that covers the front but not in the back, why, I'll never know.

But I could careless, anyways that's just about it, well what else do you expect me to write in here on the first day I got it. Well there will be other things that might happen from here on in, but I'll just write about it. And let you see what I see, and have to deal with every day….

**LINE**

**So this is just a short introduction and a recap of how Ichigo got where he is now. From this point on I will write stories of Ichigo's days in Las Noches as Espada 0, pairing him with other Arrancars! And not every chapter will be smut, at least 96% though. On other occasions we'll have some attempted humor as Ichigo learns a new lesson time to time. Meaning lots of fun things will happen. Please Review and make pairing request if you like! = O w O =**


	2. Grimmjow X Ichigo

{Review Replies}

littlegirl-chan: Thx, I just wanted the readers to get to an understanding perspective of Ichigo's life. Ahh and a good choice for a first pairing request by the way, so here you go :D

**IUAD : Chapter 2**

**Grimmjow X Ichigo**

Ichigo POV

Damn. Why me.

I exhaled in annoyance as Grimmjow dragged me along, like how he usually does.

The bastard was persistent, that's for sure. He hated how the azure haired male would pick with him, and pinched his ass all the time in the halls. It was like playing with fire, eventually you get burned.

One day I snapped on him, and it ended up being to fist fights between two Espadas. Even though I ranked the Zero Espada I'm sure my actual rank is somewhere between Grimmjow and Nnoitora. Aizen thinks others wise apparently, and constantly keeps a collar around my neck to suppress some of my energy. I hated that bastard too.

'' Hey Ichi, stop spacing out '' the blunett in front of me grunted as he tugged me along, outside to the sandy dunes of Hueco Mundo.

Oh that's right, Grimmjow wanted to spar again, usually he comes out of now where and demands a fight. And other times he sends a messenger to get me, I'm not ignorant...but I usually ignore these invitations to a beating.

I would blatantly refuse and ignore him but like I said he was persistent, and would start a fight with me right there and then.

This time he decided to relocate our soon to be battle. As we kept walking, farther away from Las Noches I couldn't help but glance up at him. My eyes roaming over his broad shoulders, to his back side down, every muscle tone that showed against his shirt, visible through my curious eyes.

But unfortunately when I glance back up my eyes met with his and he shot a smug grin over his shoulder at me. '' Like what you see Ichi?''

'' Shut up, and quit calling me that '' I said bleakly then looked away but bumped into him when he stopped.

'' This is far enough '' he said with a deep mind of satisfaction as he turned to face me. Cocky idiot.

I crossed my arms as he stuffed his hands into his pocket, making me rise and eye brow. '' Aren't you going to attack? '' I asked the obvious. But he only smirked at me, and that kinda pissed me off.

As we had a stare down the sands shifts a little. I was tired of this silent treatment all of a sudden. '' If your not going to attack, then I will '' I said finally breaking our silence. I knew how Grimmjow fought, he likes things that were more hand to hand, but he was a good swordsman as well.

I raised my fist and charged at him, but when I threw my punch, he side stepped from me. And I suddenly yelped as a stinging slap was laid on my rear. I stumbled forward and caught my balance again. '' What the hell was that for! '' I exclaimed in confusion as I gave him a bewildered glare, he only grinned at me back.

'' I wanted to play a new game of mine. '' He said almost innocently, dumb bastard! '' You see, to win all you have to do it land one blow on me, any where you want. But every time you miss I get to touch you in a my place of chose '' he chuckled and my face lit up with heat in embarrassment at such and idea of such a game.

'' You asshole! That's a stupid idea! '' I almost stuttered as my face blushed red and Grimmjow cackled out an amused laugh.

'' What Ichi, you two chicken to play along '' I glared the best I could at him, but it produce no dice, he continued to look as high and mighty as usual.

'' F-fine! But don't complain when I beat your face in! '' I seemed to hiss, and Grimmjow's grin only widen.

'' Is that a threat? ''

'' No, a heads up! '' I growled and swung another punch at the Sexta Espada. The blunett's eyes widen at the unexpected cheap shot but then again he should have been keeping his guard up.

But no game of tag is that easy. My body stumbled forward again as I could feel Grimmjow appear behind me this time, sticking his tongue out as he gave my ass another swat.

I gaped at him in surprised, he used sonido, that's cheating isn't it! I growled in irritation as I turned to face him again. '' Really Ichi, you're being a little sneaky, that's not like you '' he teased me.

'' I was not! You should have been prepared! '' With that I threw more punches at him, I don't like being picked with.

I'm not sure how long we went at it, maybe half a day at least, either way I was tired as hell. I laid sprawled out on the sands of Hueco Mundo, panting to catch my breath. My limbs felt like jelly, and a thin sheet of sweat covered my tanned skin.

I managed to glance over at Grimmjow, he had his hands on his knees, with that damn shit eating grin on his face. His hair was damp and messy, and his clothes were ruffled. '' Ya give up yet, Ichi? ''

I groaned in annoyance as a responded and waved my hand as best I could, '' Whatever, just carry me back to my room, I exhausted as hell '' I demanded in a low tone. I could hear Grimmjow chuckle then the sound of his footsteps moving through the sand as he came near me.

'' So I win '' he said as if to confirm it, stupid asshole. He scooped me up then tucked me underneath one of his arms and decided to sonido us back to his room instead. I could careless; I just seriously needed a shower.

I squirmed in his hold until he put me down then went toward his bathroom, stripping along the way, not really caring what that idiot thought. I closed the door after myself and stepped in the tub, turning the knob and sighing in relief as the warm water collided with my skin. It felt like all my troubles were simply flowing down the drain, and my body relaxed happily.

But all good things must come to pass. '' Hunh! '' I yelped as a pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me back in contact with an equally muscle toned body. My face immediately turned red as I glanced over my shoulder, my chocolate eyes met with lightning blue. '' Grimm-Grimmjow! What the hell are you doing! '' I exclaimed and tried to move away, but his arms didn't budge.

My breath hitched as he nuzzled into my neck, '' Ichigo...'' his voice was low and husky and laced with obvious lust.

A small wave of fear mixed with excitement, ran through my body causing me to stiffen. I could feel him shift behind me, his hands tracing up my chest, his tongue slicking up the back of my neck. I whined piteously and tried to escape the touch, but he growled in response.

'' Grimm you dumb ass, what do you think you doing! '' I hissed as his fingers found my nipples and gave them a good twist.

'' What do you think I'm doing '' I could practically feel him grinning at me from behind, '' I won our little game of tag, and your my prize '' he purred lowly into my ear and I couldn't help but shudder.

'' Th-that wasn't in the deal! '' I pointed out but Grimmjow decided to ignore me, and pressed kisses along my neck, then nibbled my ear lobe.

I suddenly gasped as his hand wrapped around my half erect cock, '' Hmph, your not very honest with your self, are ya berry? '' I scowled at his words but mind went blank as he began to pump me.

'' Ha! Annh!-sto-Ahhh! ''

My legs felt like they would collapse, so I braced both my hands against the tile wall in front of me. Neither of us even bothered to turn the shower off, as the water splattered against our skin.

I panted downward, trying to breathe easier as Grimmjow held my hips and pulled them toward his body a little more. I yelped when something hard rubbed between my ass cheeks.

'' No, Grimm! Stop! '' I yelled at him over my shoulder, as I glanced back at him he gave me a irritated look.

'' Don't worry Ichi, it ain't gonna hurt, and the water should help '' he tried to persuade me, but I was still unsure about. it. It wasn't until he grinded forward that my senses slipped away again and I moaned wantonly as his dick moved between my globes.

'' Yeah, that's it Ichi, just relax a little '' he cooed and I wanted to yell at him to stop again but somewhere inside me I wanted this too. I've always found Grimmjow a little attractive, but I never considered him liking me back.

I bit my lower lip nervously as I felt his cock position itself as my sensitive entrance. I've never had sex before, let alone with a guy, and Grimmjow probably knew that already. '' Ya ready Ichi? ''

I reconsidered a little, '' If I said no would you stop? ''

'' No ''

'' Tch, dumb ass '' I muttered then exhaled a little, and nodded. At first it felt like blunt force pushing in side me, then a pop as he pushed past my first ring of resistance.

'' FUCK! Gahh! '' I screamed out in pain and my nails scrabbled on the tile walls. Grimmjow wasn't even half way inside me but it already hurt like a bitch. '' Grimm you-bastard! '' I screamed at him as my eyes teared up in pain, and he tried to calm me down by rubbing my inner thighs and hips, and kissing up my spine.

My breath shorten in gasp and my legs trembled. '' Ichi...?''

'' Move dammit! '' I hissed out loud, wanting the pain to go away, now!

Grimmjow didn't need to be told twice, I gasped as he pulled his thick length out slightly then thrusted back in, until he was completely sheathed inside me.

'' GGAH! It hurts! '' The water helped a little, but it was a bad choice of lubricant. I'll have to remember to kill the blue headed bastard after this.

I could hear Grimmjow grit his teeth as his nails dug into my hips, '' Shit Ichi, your fucken tight! '' I purposely clenched down on him and glared at him over my shoulder.

He seemed to have gotten the message as I felt him thrust into my body a few more times. It still hurt, even after I had some time to adjust. I was only a few seconds from just trying to runaway or beg him to stop.

'' AANNH! Oh fuck! '' I moaned loudly all of a sudden and glanced back at him in confusion as a spark of pleasure overwhelmed the pain for a moment. '' Wha...what was that? ''

'' Heh, your sweet spot, Ichi, and it's gonna make this a lot easier'' Grimmjow grunted with his signature sadistic grin plastered on his face.

I was still confused at what he meant and I opened my mouth to ask him something else, but he seemed to not be in a listening mood at the moment. He thrusted into me again and a strangled cry escaped my lips.

'' Oh god! Grimm! ''

'' That's right Ichi, I'm your god '' he said smugly with out even wavering his pace. He pounded into my tight heat with each thrust, each one driving me crazy lust, making me want more of him inside me.

'' So-so good! Uhhn!-Hahh! Ah! ''

'' Fuck yeah, Ichi! Ya like that hunh? The way my dick is so deep inside that tight as of yours '' I shivered as he spoke, my mind tangling itself, focused on only one thing, reaching completion.

For a second time, his hand wrapped around my leaking, neglected cock, as his organ drilled inside me. Our wet skin slapping together, all of our sound of sex bouncing off the walls, making my ears turn red.

He hand began to pump me, and my stomach tightened with heat. '' Fuckfuckfuck! '' I chanted as white began to take over my vision. '' I-I'm Coming! Grimmjow! ''

'' Come for me Ichi! ''

It only took a few more jerks and then I was releasing into Grimmjow's hand. He growled lowly then yanked my head up by my hair with his free hand. And turned me enough so our mouth crushed together in a ravishing kiss. I moaned loudly and tightened around Grimmjow's still hard dick inside me. He groaned into my mouth and thrusted erratically, until he was coming as well, his scorching semen filling me up to the hilt.

For a moment or two we both panted together, gasping for air as we came down from our sex high.

I winced as Grimmjow pulled out of my, and his seed began to slide down my leg uncomfortably.

I growled at him as two fingers slipped inside me, '' Don't worry, I'm just cleaning you '' he said without looking at me. After he finished I shut the water off, and he carried me out the bathroom bundled in towels.

'' I'm gonna kill you later '' I grumbled as he placed me onto his bed and climbed in next to me. He pulled me towards him, so my head rested on his chest. He chuckled in response as he covered our naked bodies with the bed sheets.

'' Is that a heads up? ''

'' No...a promise ''

**LINE**

**ARGHH! That was longer then I intended it too be, Loloz. I hoped everyone loved the fact that Grimmy got to take Ichi's virginity, kukuku (evil laugh). Anywho, please review and make more pairing request! = O 3O =**


	3. Nnoitora X Ichigo

{Review Replies}

Rock4Rox: OMG I love this pairing, kukuku…it's up there next to my KennIchi pairing, but GrimmIchi is still my number one. This is for you Rox! /w/

**IUAD : Chapter 3**

**Nnoitora X Ichigo**

Boring as usual, of course there's nothing really fun to do around Las Noches. Unless, you wanted to chase around lizards in the dessert sand to entertain yourself.

I yawned as I slouched in the comfortable couch I was sitting in. A nap was how I would spend my late afternoon, but I didn't want to end up like that lazy ass, Stark. Maybe some innocent exploring with sate my boredom, who knows…

With that in mind I hopped off the white couch and wondered out my room. Sure it was pretty damn spacious, but everything was too white and the room felt empty...

Once in the hallway I glance around, hoping I wasn't seen then take a right. I passed several doors; specific ones had a freaky number on it. Probably belonging to the arrancar with the same tattooed number. I stopped at one in particular, the number '5' printed on it. I wasn't sure why but I felt a strange feeling emitting from the room, malice perhaps? I shrugged my shoulders not really giving a damn, I'm the fucken Zero Espada, I can do what ever the hell I want.

Eventually curiosity got the best of me and I quietly yet carefully pushed the door open just a crack. I peeked inside, no one there...

I got a bit bolder and open the door, stepping inside and walking down a small hall. Inside seemed no different from my room, big and white. I tapped my chin as I looked around. Sure I knew the other Espada by face, but I'm not good with names, and the numbers are a pain in the ass to remember too. I glanced around a little more. Peeking inside the bathroom, then under the king sized mattress next was through the lowered curtains of a window. Nothing interesting...

I glanced over my shoulder from the window toward the closet. My brow twitched in curiosity and I walked over to it. I opened it with both hands and looked inside. My eyes widen instantly as I looked over the long lanky white uniform with a signature spoon shape collar.

'' Oh crap-'' I finally realized I was in Nnoitora's room!

The Quinto espada was the rudest and most arrogant among his ranks. He was almost as bloodthirsty as Grimmjow and would always try to pick a fight with me, stupid bastard.

My heart skips a beat when I hear footsteps cladding down the hallway. '' Oh shit! '' I hissed under my breath and looked for a place to escape. The footsteps stopped and there was a pause. I took the moment blend into the closet and close the door, leaving just a crack. My breath hitched as I eyed the 7 foot tall espada as he dragged his weapon along the ground. He threw it to the side somewhere then plopped on his bed. I wandered to myself if I could sneak out if he happens to fall asleep.

No such luck though, as he sat back up at the edge of his bed. My eyes widen as he stared, I stared too, at the now noticeable bulge in his pants. My face heated with embarrassment and disbelief as the espada reached into his clothes and pulled out his straining erection. I heard him muttered a curse and glared death at his manhood. It was long, but also thick around, impressive, but I still felt like this was some unintentional peepshow.

After a while of glaring Nnoitora wrapped his pale fingers around his cock and it twitched in response. He stopped for a moment after that and sighed, as if contemplating something in his head...

He started moving his hand, pumping his slightly sweaty neglected organ. Beads of pearly white pre-cum leaked from the head of his cock. He used it to slather it up and make his jerking more smother. Soon the room was filled with a wet slapping sound and my ears turned red yet I couldn't look away.

Nnoitora groaned lowly and panted slightly as he began mumbling something. I almost stumbled and blew my cover when I made out his words.

'' Fuck...Ichi-pet...''

What the hell! He was masturbating to me! How long has he been doing this? My stomach clenched at the thought, it was so wrong, yet I was worse for spying.

I close my eyes to ignore the scene before me, but my ears burned as I listened to his voice, and the sounds of him pumping his wet dick. I kinda made me hard too-Fuck!

'' ...Ichi-pet...'' Nnoitora closed his eye as came spurts uttering my name. I open my own eyes finally, a little heated from watching. I began to shift uncomfortably, willing my erection to go away. At the same moment Nnoitora was glaring at the white substance in his palm with disgust. Then got up and whipped his hands in on his pants. Followed by him stripping, I thought I was going to have a heart attack.

I stared at his tall lithe yet well built body, unique in his own way. Wait-when the hell did I start becoming attracted to Nnoitora! Last time I checked, Nnoitora despises gays and doesn't like being asked if he was one too.

I blinked as he tossed his soiled clothes in a hamper then left inside the bathroom. A moment or two later, running water could be heard. I snapped out of my shocked state and finally stepped out the closet. Being careful and closing it afterward. Without further delay I slipped out his room and made a mad dash for my own.

But unfortunately I ended up bumping into something, in my case someone. I fell on my ass and cursed to myself, then stared up into unamused emerald green eyes.

'' Kurosaki...'' he addressed me coldly but I stared at him with a priceless expression.

'' Oh, sorry about that Ulqui '' Ulquiorra raised a brow at his shorten name. Sure Ulquiorra respects me, because I'm a higher rank, but he still treats me no different then anybody else. Except Aizen of course. '' Sorry, but I...I gotta go, I'm in a hurry '' I said half heartedly, truth be told I actually had to get rid of this pain in the ass erection, I tried my best to keep it hidden under my clothes. I moved past the 4th espada but stopped when a firm hand held my shoulder. I glanced back at Ulquiorra in confusion, '' Aizen-sama has request all of our presence for a meeting ''

I frowned, what bad timing, with that Ulquiorra released his hold and moved past me down the hall alone. I sighed, thinking of how to hide my unwanted joy to go away before I get to the meeting hall. I now didn't have time to get to my room and jack off, so my only option his hope no one notice, or maybe imagining something disgusting will make it go away.

I crossed my arms as I leaned against the hallway wall, closing my eyes to do just that. But all that appeared was Nnoitora...

'' Ichi-pet...'' his name rolling off the his's tongue as he satisfied himself. '' Ichi-pet...'' damn it felt like my pants got tighter then before, '' Ichi-pet '' just hearing his voice, those noises-

'' Ow! What the hell! '' a sudden pinch to my ass caused me to yelp and snapped me out of my unintentional day dreaming. I glared fury at the figure next to me. Nnoitora. I swallowed hard as I stared at him, he had on fresh clothes on, and a piano tooth grin plastered across his face. His violet eye watching me with, darkened with something I just couldn't make out...

'' Hey Ichi-pet, watcha' doin' daydreamin' for? '' he asked with a hint of a chuckle. I couldn't help but blush as I scowled at him.

'' I'm not day dreaming, so mind your own damn business '' with that I kicked him the shin causing him to grunt, payback for pinching me earlier then stormed down the hall in the direction Ulquiorra went.

Once I entered the meeting hall I looked around at the seats that were left. At least Aizen hadn't arrived yet. I decided to sit between Stark and Halibel. Next to Halibel was Zommari, who was at the end. Across from him is Aaroniero, next to him was Yammy. The seat after that was empty, then Szayel. Then Ulquiorra, across from him was an empty seat, next to that was Barragan. I shifted in my seat, a bit uncomfortable. Stark was asleep with his face palmed in his hand, while Halibel seemed to stare off into nothingness.

The door opened and a pissed off azule haired Grimmjow waltz in, he was scowling and muttering something under his breath as he took his seat across from Ulquiorra. An amused Nnoitora strided in after him, taking the last seat across from me. I stiffened slightly as he stared at me intently with his one visible eyes.

Once again the doors opened and Aizen walked in side with his high ad mighty aura emitting of him. On his right was Gin and on his left, Tosen.

'' Good evening '' I frowned slightly as I heard 'his' voice, Aizen. It always gave me the shudders, but still I didn't want that to show on my face. The ex shinigami took a seat and Tosen poured him a cup of tea. While lesser arrancars did the same for us espada then quickly left. Soon Aizen began the meeting, mention Karakura this, Soul society that.

As for me I was still willing for 'it' to go away, stubborn damn thing. I glanced up a little blushed deeply as Nnoitora kept staring at me, we made eye contact then he grinned and I looked away.

I nearly jumped when I felt his foot slide against my leg. Was he trying to play footsies? I tried to move away, but his foot continued up my leg to my thighs. I glared at him best I could, but he only kept that usual shit eating grin. Bastard.

I gasped then blushed deeply when I realized I caught Grimmjow's attention. I simply continued to pretend to listen to Aizen and avoid eye contact with the Sexta. Nnoitora was pressing his foot on my crotch, and I had to clench my jaw to suppress another gasp or a small moan. Nnoitora seemed pleased to find me hard, and was staring at like I was a piece of meat waiting to be pounced on and devoured.

'' You are dismiss '' Aizen's voice came back to my train of jumbled thoughts as he rose and left before the other with his other two party in tow.

As soon as they left Nnoitora pressed down harder then before and I moaned out loud, catching the attention of several of the espada.

Stark starred at me with a mystified yet curious expression, '' Ichigo, are you all right '' I blinked and stared at him with alertness.

'' Yeah yeah, I'm fine, just a little stomach ache '' I tied to laugh it off but flinched when Nnoitora pressed again.

Stark cocked his head to the side a little then left with out another word. Along with the other espadas, who slowly filtered out the meeting room, Grimmjow the last besides Nnoitora and me. He shot me a confused look but left as well.

I starred down at the table in shame, somewhat, I was hard, and if I had left before any of the others then the tent I pitched will be well over noticed.

'' What's wrong Ichi-pet '' Nnoitora chuckled and I shot him a glare, saying 'fuck off or else'. He raised his arms in surrender and then stood up and circled around the table. I felt my body stiffen as two long arms wrapped around my shoulders. '' Ya smell good...just like last time '' I shivered, not really understanding what he meant.

'' Last time...? ''

I heard him give annoyed grunt and picked me up out of my seat. I tried to turn and face him, but yelped when he forced my head down against the table. I glanced over my shoulder at him in fear. '' What the hell Nnoitora! '' I snapped and squirmed, trying to kick back at him, but he effectively moved between my legs. He moaned involenteeringly when his knee came up and nudged my crotch. '' Sto-stop! ''

''Oh quite bitching pet, I know ya want it, otherwise why else would ya sneak in my room and spy on me '' Nnoitora drawled and I stared back at him in horror.

''Wh...what! ''

Nnoitora gave a deep chuckle then leaned over my back to give the shell of my ear a good lick. I shuddered and squirmed at the action. '' I could smell ya scent Ichi-pet, smelled like strawberries ''  
>If my aching hard on wasn't rubbing against the end of the table at that moment I would have punched him in the jaw the best I could. I moaned lowly as I felt his erection rub against my ass cheeks. '' Nnngh...''<p>

'' How about a quickie pet '' Nnoitora practically purred as he dry humped me from behind.

'' Ahh! '' I gasped in surprise at the strange sensation. But didn't dwell on it too long, Nnoitora was all ready pulling down my pants and a panicked.

'' No! Stop! What the hell do you think you doing! '' I screamed and squirmed desperately. But he held me down easily with his hand on my head while other pulled down my clothes enough to reveal my sun kissed skinned globes.

I could practically see Nnoitora lick his lips in delight, squeezing and caressing my ass. '' Nnoitora I thought you weren't gay! ''

He glared at me for a moment then grinned again, '' Just cause I like boobs and pussy, don't mean I can't appreciate a fine ass when I see one. '' he replied slyly and I clenched my teeth. '' Besides, chicks are too loose '' he licked his lips again and pulled out his already hardened cock.

'' No damit-Naahhh! '' I cried out as a loud slap swatted against one of my ass cheeks.

'' Behave pet ''

'' I'm not your-Annnh!-ha! '' he swatted me two more times, leaving a red hand mark on my right cheek. My own neglected cock was dripping pre-cum already.

I panted heavily as he gripped my hips with both hands. He positioned himself at my winking entranced and began to push in. Oh god! He was taking me dry! '' ARRGH! '' I screamed in pain and clawed the table below me, bucking my hips forward to pull away from the intruder. But Nnoitora gave a me a low warning growl and held me in an iron grip.

'' Oh shit! Take it out! Take it out! Take it out! '' I chanted loudly , as a flame of pain began to spark when Nnoitora pushing himself inside me to the hilt. I just knew something teared inside me, it hurt like a bitch.

Nnoitora frowned at me then began to pull out, I gasped and grabbed on of his wrist from where his hands held my hips. '' Fuck...just move ok! '' Nnoitora raised a brow at me the sneered.

'' Who took it? '' I glanced back him with a pain bewildered expression. '' Who took your virginity? ''

I blushed crimson then glared at him, saying nothing; he growled and took it as a challenge. I clawed into the desk as his cock shifted inside me. '' Don't matter anyway, I fuck you so hard you'll forget his and your own name '' he smirked and I moaned loudly as his cock thrusted side of me. I felt so full and venerable.

'' Ha!～Ahhhh! Nnoi-Nnoitora! '' he began to slam into me like there was no tomorrow, our skin slap together, a thin layer of sweat coated our skins, my moans echoed in to room.

'' Of fuck, Nnoitora! So good! '' it didn't take him long to get me to call his name once he found my prostate. It felt so amazing, so deep inside him.

'' Fuck-Ichi! I'm gonna fuck ya so hard ya won't be satisfied with anyone e else but me. I'm going to cum so deep in you you'll feel it in you stomach up to your throat, my little masochist whore '' I whimpered submissively as he whispered the dirty words in my ears. I turned red all over with hot embarrassment as his dick drilled into me. '' Yeah, ya like that pet? Ya like being my bitch don't you? ''

'' Nghhaaa! ''

'' Say it! ''

'' Oh god yes! I like being your bitch Nnoitora-sama! ''

He growled lustfully and dug his nails into my hips, causing blood to beed through my skin. '' Ya like my dick in your wet boy pussy don't cha' pet? ''

'' Y-yes, yes I like how your dick is so deep inside my pussy-Annhhhh! Oh fuck-harder Nnoitora-sama-harder! '' my mind was gone as he screwed me senseless and gave me what I wanted.

'' Fuck Ichi! ''

'' Nnoi! ''

SMACK!

'' Nnoitora-sama to ya' pet! '' He snarled after slapping me in the ass again.

'' Ahh! ''

SMACK!

'' Annh! Ha!～Ha! ''

'' Say my name Ichi! '' his thrust became more erratic, the force causing the table shift on the floor. While I moaned like a wanton whore, writhing underneath him.

'' Nnoi-Nnoitorra-sama～～! ''I suddenly came in spurts of thick white cum onto the floor under the table.

Nnoitora grunted as my heat enclosed around him and he fucked me into the table until he was riding out his own orgasms with a few more thrust, releasing his scorching hot seed inside me.

My legs trembled from abuse treatment and I winced when Nnoitora pulled out of me. I lazily glanced over, his dick was covered in cum and tints of red, my bloods. My hole was raw, cum and blood sliding down my legs as I panted to catch my breath.

'' That was the best lay I ever had '' Nnoitora purred in satisfaction. Suddenly I was being lifted and slung over his shoulder. I squirmed with what energy I had left.

'' What are you doing! Put me down! Asshole! ''

I yelped as he swatted me on the ass, '' Shuddup! I'm taking you back to my room so we can get clean...then go for another round probably... ''

I froze in fear, '' Screw you! ''

He chuckled, '' No Ichi-pet, screw you ''

**LINE**

**WTF! I'm making these way to long! I'm serious! Smut just rolls off my fingers sometimes! Please review and make more pairing request! = O/[]/O =**


	4. Ulquiorra X Ichigo

{Review Replies}

PaperFox19:You can request any IchiXArrancar pairing you want, and I agree, Ggio needs love too!

Rock4Rox: Thx, I'm glad ya think so ^ W ^

This chapter is to Littleluck and Feline Wings, Enjoy!

**IUAD : Chapter 4**

**Ulquiorra X Ichigo**

'' Really, you mean it Aizen-sama! ''

I stood before Aizen while he sat on his throne. The high and mighty man held a father like figure for to me. But Nelliel already made it clear that she saw me as her own child, sense her and Halibel can't have their own. Even the always cold Halibel took a somewhat liking to me, I think.

Still I'm never that comfortable around Aizen; his pride makes him too full of himself. And he never changes his expression that much; I wonder if he was like this while he was in the soul society?

'' Yes you may, but Ulquiorra will escort you '' My smile suddenly dropped and I scowled with a pouted lip.

'' Why does he have to come! I can take care of myself '' I knowhow childish I sounded, but that's how I acted around Aizen. Any other Espada would think I'm spoiled, but it was the key to get Aizen's approval. Nelliel told me if I seemed cute and amused him enough Aizen will have no choice but to approve my request. At first I was against such an idea. Me, cute? Yeah right, men aren't cute.

But still I did get what I want most the time, and who am I one to complain.

'' Because I don't want my precious Espada getting ambush by those fools from the soul society ''

I clench my fist at my sides, '' What the hell! You don't think I'm strong enough to take them! ''

'' That's not at all the case at all Ichigo...I just don't want you to waste the power I granted you on such lowlife '' Aizen smirked slightly and I sighed in defeat.

'' Yes, Aizen-sama '' I kicked at the ground a little. Out of all the other Espadas, why Ulquiorra. In my opinion he was more stoic then Halibel. And seriously got under my skins sometimes.

I walked out the throne in time to bump into Grimmjow who grinned from ear to ear at me. '' Hey Ichi, how ya holdin' up '' he purred as he walked along side me.

'' Not good in the very least '' the other cocked a brow, waiting for me to explain why. '' I requested a visit to the human world...It's suppose to snow soon, because during this time of the year humans are in the winter season. '' I actually smiled about my memory of snow. Even as an arrancar I still have my memories, and I was so little the last time I ever even touched snow.

'' Snow? Winter? Tch, humans are weird ''

'' Agreed, I think their weird to, but their pretty tasty ''

'' Yeah, heh heh, hey Ichi, you goin' alone? ''

I frowned and open my mouth to reply but I never got the chance unfortunately. '' No. I am to escort Kurosaki ''

We both turned around to face the cold emotionless eyes of Ulquiorra. Grimmjow tense in annoyance and anger as he stood next to me.

The Cuarto Espada was down the hall, a few feet from me and Grimmjow. I scowled at the newcomer, sure Ulquiorra has respect for because I'm a higher ranking, I still hate the way he treats Grimmjow. I huffed in annoyance, '' What ever, lets just go I guess '' I said in a monotone voice, not really caring what Ulquiorra thought of me.

Grimmjow watched me continue down the hall and then Ulquiorra as he followed after me at a respectful distance.

Yeesh it felt weird, it was like Ulquiorra was my Fraccion. In my opinion I wasn't really sure why Aizen assigned me as the Zero Espada...it would mean that I'm the strongest arrancar in Las Noches. Right? I really could care less, I see myself on equal terms with the others, nothing special.

As we walked...err together, meaning Ulquiorra still tagging along behind me, I stuffed my hands in my hidden pockets. I feel like if I go now then the whole experience would be ruined with Ulquiorra's demeanor.

Still...I couldn't help but find myself glancing back at him, his semi long raven black hair, his deep dark green eyes...

I couldn't also help the blush that crawled on my face when we made eye contact. I turned around and faced forward again, this was so weird.

And quiet...too quiet...

I stopped at a four way path of the halls. The next thing I know I'm being crushed between a pair of impressive breast. '' Itsygo! '' my cries of protest were muffled by Nelliel's chest as she hugged me with her usual childish attitude. '' Itsygo, I missed you sooo much! Nel has been so busy with missions, so much that I haven't seen you in days! '' Nelliel squealed.

From what I heard from Gin, Nel trained Halibel, today they both have the same rank. Even though Halibel is the true 3rd Espada. But still the other lower leveled arrancars still respect her, sides Nnoitora, not really sure what the tension is between them but then again I don't want to know either.

My body started to go limp do to lack of oxygen, I guess being suffocated by Nel's boobs is something I should expect every time we don't see each other for a while. Luckily it wasn't my day to re-die again, I felt my neck collar yanked and I was pulled away from Nelliel's deadly breast. '' Aww Hali! Why are you so mean! '' I could hear the sea green haired arrancar whined as I caught my breath. I glanced back at Halibel as she released my collar and I could feel the floor beneath my feet again.

'' Thanks' Halibel '', I gave her a nervous smile and she simply nodded while Nel continued to pout.

'' Soo Itsygo where are you going? ''

'' The human world, I want to see something really interesting '' I gave her a genuine smile and Nel's eyes lit up in excitement.

'' Really! Nel wants to see! Nel wants to see! '' Nelliel jumped in excitement and I shook my head a little, while Halibel crossed her arms and watched her childish companion.

'' Sorry Nel, but maybe next time ok. I promise. ''

Nel seemed a bit disappointed at my answer but she quickly got over it, '' Ok! Have fun Itsygo! '' she said cheerfully before taking Halibel's hand and hurrying the flustered blond haired Espada along. I couldn't help but chuckle at their behavior, but my mood went glum when I remembered that Ulquiorra was still waiting, patiently, and watching the whole scene.

I sighed as a slight blush crossed my face and I ignored his presence as much as possible and continued on my way out Las Noches. Ulquiorra as expected followed after me silently.

'' Sugoi! '' I couldn't help but burst out in happiness as I gazed around in amazement, the whole scenery of Karakura Town was blanketed in thick white snow. '' It's so pretty, and cold! '' I said in slight shock as some flakes melted on my exposed skin. I looked over at Ulquiorra, he was just as interested even though he didn't want to show it. He was staring off into space, watching the little white soft balls of ice fall to the ground below and become one with the other snowflakes.

Arrancars don't usually have problems with climate changes, but for some reason, I felt cold, strange, '' Chuu! '' I…I sneezed. Suddenly I could feel Ulquiorra's dark eyes burning into me, I looked back and my face blushed redder then before, even though my skin felt so cold. '' Chuu! ''

'' It seems your immune system is lacking '' I scowled at the green eyed Espada, not sure if I should be offended or just ignore him, I turned away to just ignore him in the end. But my chin was held firmly and pulled back around to face him again. My face went red all over as he stared at me, '' Odd. Your face seems to be heated, but the rest of your body is shivering ''

I swatted his hand away then blinked in surprise, I really was shivering, '' Chuu! '' I sneezed again then hugged my own body to keep warm. '' We're going back '' I glared at him for his words, my stare holding a bit of defiance to it, another sneeze said other wise. I sighed then nodded in agreement, with that he opened a garganta for us to return home through. What a let down, I finally got to see snow after so long and then this happens, what a pain.

Once we returned to Las Noches I sneezed again and shivered even more, dripping wet from all the snow, we were probably only out there for less then two hours. Still it was enough to make me shiver like this.

'' Oh my, you really are sick '' I heard a high pitch voice and turned to see Gin, even when he eyes were close I could still tell his expressions. '' Pour Ichi-chan, don't worry, I already told Aizen-sama and he told me to tell Ulqui-chan to take care of you ''

The Cuarta Espada didn't even bat an eye, nor did he answer back to Gin. For some reason the other Espada's avoided him, even though he always treats me to this human thing called candy. I really don't mind being around him, but seeing his eyes before sent shivers through my spine.

'' I don't need help taking care of myself! '' I protested but Gin only patted me on the head in return. Then I swallowed nervously when Gin grinned widely, '' Ahh we anticipated this. Ichi-chan please follow what I do, Aizen-sama's orders '' Gin lifted his hands above his head, '' Now say, Bonzai ''

I cocked my head to my side in confusion then frowned nervously, I lifted my hands in the air, '' Bonzai… '' I said in a none enthusiastic voice. I suddenly swallowed something….a pill I coughed, '' Arrgh! Gross! What the hell was that! '' I shouted in fear and anger, wondering what kind of drug I was just tricked into swallowing when my mouth was open.

'' Just something Aizen-sama had Szayel whip up some time back. It's medication, it should help you…relax, and recovery faster'' with that I watched the ex-shinigami quickly retreat while he snickered darkly.

I was about to chase him when I sneezed again, and my body felt heavy then before, '' That bastard… '' I snarled, now understanding why the others didn't like him very much. It was out of pure instinct to avoid a shady untrustworthy person. I forgot my anger toward the silver haired trixter for a moment when a hand grabbed my wrist. I stared at Ulquiorra in mild shock as he forcefully pulled me along toward the direction of my room. '' Ulq-Ulquiorra! I can walk myself…! ''I protested feebly against the other Espada, glaring at him from behind.

'' Unacceptable. Aizen-sama ordered me to see to your health until you are able to function on your on again '' I tried to pull away, but to no avail, of course.

He pushed open my door and flung me into my bed, when the hell did he get the right to treat me this way. I sat up as quickly as I could then my eyes widened in shock. '' Wha-What the hell are you doing! '' I screamed at him as he literally began to strip out of his clothes.

'' Disposing of my drenched clothing '' he said simply like it was no pig deal, I couldn't help but let my eyes wander down his exposed back, pale and clear skin that seemed to draw my attention so much. I eyed back up to his shoulders then his face, accidently making eye contacted with him once more. '' Kurosaki. Why aren't you stripping too? ''

I blushed but tried to scowl as mush as I could, '' I don't want too…. '' as usual I wasn't able to make eye contact with him, but why dammit? For the second time to day my chin was cupped by the Quarta's hand and turned to face him. I quickly closed my eyes, '' Stop looking at me… ''

'' … '' I jumped when I felt firm lips press against mine, this couldn't be happening, not again! My eyes snapped open and I stared at him, searching his face for an expression. '' Kurosaki… '' he leaned forward again, his eyes still open as he studied my expression when he captured my lips once more. His tongue lick my lips asking for entrance, but I didn't want to be so easy. I presumed that he got impatient, I gasped when his hand slipped between my legs and cupped my crotch.

He took advantage of the moment and slipped his wet appendage inside my mouth, mapping out every inch and tasting my wet cavern. I moaned involunteeringly then we parted, a single strand of saliva connected us until Ulquiorra licked his upper lip, breaking the connection.

'' Ulquiorra….I'm….I'm cold… '' I shiver in my wet clothes, which were now soaking into the sheets. The black haired male slipped his hand through my clothes, brushing up my chest, revealing it to his piercing eyes. I shivered from the foreign touch, he quickly discarded the rest of his own clothes then teared away my clothes. I held myself as I laid spread out below his warmer body.

'' ….Then let me be inside you '' I glared at him, his choice of words were horrible, but for some reason I didn't want to argue with him. I was pulled out of my thoughts when two fingers pressed against my lips, I stared at him. '' I'm sure you understand this procedure by now '' He was seriously pissing me off, but for some reason I still didn't speak against him. Some how the way he looked at me, the way his body molded against mine, and the way his voice sounded…was all turning me on.

I parted my lips and licked his two fingers before allowing them to slip inside my mouth, I suckled and swabbed in as much of my own saliva as possible. More is better in the long run, although this was probably the first time I would be doing something like this with my spit as lube. I couldn't help but let my mind wander to those two bastards from before…

Ulquiorra retracted his fingers and I blinked at him as he moved my legs wider so he could me over closer to my body. I tensed up when I felt the to slickened digits prod my entrance before pushing inside me roughly. My hand shot up and clenched Ulquiorra's shoulder, digging my nails into his pale skin. I bit my lower lip as he hastily began to pump the intruders in and out of my body. '' Kurosaki…your still so tight '' the Espada on top of me said bluntly buy I was to far gone already.

I screamed when his fingers repeatedly pushed on my prostate, sending jolts of pleasure through me. I whimpered at the loss of his fingers slipping out of me, I wanted to cum so badly. I needed it so much right now. I wanted this dam cold bastard to be inside of me already!

Like my mind was read I cringed as Ulquiorra pushed his hardened shaft inside me, at an agonizingly slow rate. '' Oh god! It hurts! '' I couldn't help but choke out the words as my lower area felt like it was on fire. Ulquiorra grunted lowly as I clenched down around him. Despite my sobbing he began to move anyways, my toes curled and my nails began to draw blood from Ulquiorra's shoulders.

'' Stop-Haaaa! '' I screeched in delight when he slammed inside of my tight ass and hit my sweet spot dead on, '' Ulquiorra! Oh fuck, fu-fuck me more-Anhhh! Ah! '' the Quarta Espada mercilessly banged into my now heated body. Fucking me so amazingly hard, it sent me over the edge. I wanted more, '' More! '' I cried out to the heavens as the bed squeaked and I had to hold on for dear life as my entrance was thoroughly abuse by Ulquiorra's hard dick pumping inside me. His hand reached from his side and took hold of my cock, jerking the flesh until I was seeing white.

I came after only a few tugs, my white seed spilling all over my stomach as it dripped from his palm, I was on cloud nine, I heard Ulquiorra hiss a curse through his teeth then his hot sticky fluid filled me to the brim and wetted the sheets as he pulled out of me.

I gasped to catch my breath, but Ulquiorra seemed fine, he had way too much stamina sometimes. My eyes became drowsy as I felt a warm cloth brush over my skin. I peeked down at Ulquiorra as e cleaned up our mess, before covering me up with clean sheets.

'' Where are you going? '' I asked drowsily, noticing he was changing into new clothes, where'd he get new clothes anyways?

'' To retrieve supplements need for your recovery ''he could have just said food and water, but Ulquiorra will always be as stoic as ever. Even during sex. So I simply smiled as I drifted off to sleep, the last thing I heard was the click of the door.

**LINE**

**Next up is GgioXIchi, please review! It gives me the will to write more chapters! O w O**


	5. Ggio X Ichigo

{Review Replies}

Littleluck: Cute smut…I like the sound of that XD Nekoichi bringing you cute smut all night long! Loloz!

Feline Wings: *attempts to revive again with a new chapter* Ahh well thanks for waiting O w O

Hime-chan21: *Gives a tissue* Sure :D

This chapter is to PaperFox19, Enjoy!

**IUAD : Chapter 5**

**Ggio X Ichigo**

So much for a good morning, or what ever the hell it was right now.

Ever since I went to the human world, and got sick, Aizen has been putting even more restraints on me. I'm the god damn Cero Espada! Why the hell is that weirdo of a leader treating me like an infant.

Its been forever since I got to do anything fun, besides trying to constantly run away from Nnoitora and Grimmjow. Also avoiding Ulquiorra's cold calculating eyes, as if they were trying to look into my soul.

I can't stand it anymore, my head hurts, my back hurts, my throat hurts,(from crying out so much, recently)and my pride is sooo-

''...''

so...unstable.

'' What! '' I glare up at Barragan as he stared back with a slightly amused gaze.

The old geezer was in my path, I was so caught up in fuming in my thoughts I didn't even notice him until now.

He said nothing, and yet he was the first to step aside first. '' Master Barragan! '' One of his fraccion gaped like a fish in shock. He had short black hair but a single pony tail in the back. Golden piercing eyes and the remnants of his mast lay atop his head like a helmet. '' You shouldn't lower yourself to this 'things' level. '' The male turned to me as if I were a shinigami scum, '' How dare you cross paths with my Master Barragan! I shall make you pay-''

'' Show some respect worm! '' Barragan said with out looking at the other. The said arrancar immediately got on one knee and bowed his head in respect while the other fraccion simply ignored the scene.

'' Ggio ''

'' Yes, Master Barragan ''

'' This is Ichigo Kurosaki the Cero Espada, hand raised by Aizen himself, think twice before you allow nonsense to spew from your mouth again ''

I smirked slightly, not able to help it, as I tucked my hands in either of my loose sleeves. Now to my amusement I noticed Ggio clench his fist then stood up again, his head still lowered. '' Yes Master Barragan ''

With that Barragan continued down the hall ways, and completely ignoring my presence now that he moved out my way. I caught a sharp glare from Ggio as he and the other fraccion passed by me. I smirked in return and simply brushed it off as nothing. I had to admit, the little cub was quite attractive, but not my type. With that in mind I continued on my way down the hall of Las Noches.

'' You asshole! '' I hissed at Nnoitora after socking him in the jaw for grabbing my ass. God! He acted like a lecher around me to much and then I got to keep putting him in his place because of it.

Grimmjow was not far, he was busy chuckling as I kicked Nnoitora in the shin for whispering something lewd to me. Ulquiorra was ignoring our presence, reading a book as he sat in a chair. We were all hanging out, out side in the training grounds.

I was in the mood to fight so Grimmjow and Nnoitora took me up on my offer, Ulquiorra just came to 'observe'.

'' Be serious you dumb asses! '' I fumed at the two idiot espadas before me. A vein appeared on Nnoitora's forehead and he glared at Grimmjow for laughing at him.

'' Tch, 'ear kitty kitty kitty, how 'bout I fight ya' instead? ''

Grimmjow's face immediately angered and he growled menacingly at Nnoitora, '' What was that ya' over grown walkin' spoon! ''

Suddenly the two rammed their heads together yelling curses as they tried to out match the other.

'' Pansy ass! '' Nnoitora spat.

'' Dumb fucker! '' Grimmjow shot back.

'' Piece of shit! ''

'' Stupid prick! ''

I sighed in annoyance as the sounds of blades clashing together followed by curses filled the air. I decided to just sit down next to Ulquiorra as the Sexta and Quinto fought.

The always stoic Cuarto espada simply flipped the page in his book and continued reading. Not even sparing his surroundings a glance. I peeked over at the other curiously, looking over the words.

Aizen personally had taught me how to read when I was younger, saying that it would come in handy. When ever the ex shinigami read to me he would always make me sit in his lap. I wasn't uncomfortable but when I got older I started to think it was strange.

'' Hey Ulqui ''

'' Yes Kurosaki? ''

'' What are you reading about? ''

'' Romantic Relationships and how to Progress ''

I blinked in surprise at how blunt he stated his words with out even looking up from the book. I could feel a slight hue of pink on my cheeks.

'' Please don't misunderstand Kurosaki '' he continued, '' This is only research on human behavior '' I gave him a confused stare, but then decided not to think on it to much. Whatever Ulquiorra does always gives me a headache when ever I try to figure out his objective.

'' Human behavior? Tch, humans are nothing but weak minded fools '' I don't hate humans, I pity them more or less. I haven't eaten a human since I was a hollow, so I don't remember what they taste like.

'' I agree, but they are also unpredictable, as Aizen-sama puts it. '' With that Ulquiorra flipped another page. I decided to leave him be and glanced over to Nnoitora and Grimmjow.

The blunet was trying to land in a few kicks but Nnoitora was effectively keeping him at bay with his oversized weapon.

'' I'm gonna retire for the day '' I said to Ulquiorra as I decided to take my leave, the other simply nodded with out looking up at me while I walked away.

I made my way back inside, enjoying the slight shade. For some reason I still feel affected by the temperature around my body, which led me to getting sick before. Szayel keeps bothering me about it as well, he a:ways wants to take samples from me but I find it creepy and always refuse.

'' Maybe I should get something to chow on...'' I thought to myself out loud, but I felt to lazy to go out and hunt down a few hollows. So food from the kitchen should do for now, arrancars still gotta eat ya know.

Suddenly I bumped into something and fell back a few steps, ''Ow, hey watch where your...'' my voice trailed off as I looked up at a door, '' Come in ''

The door crept open allowing golden light to flood in, I turned to face the door from where I sat. Ggio was rolling in a cart with a covered tray on it. He closed the door behind himself then rolled the cart toward me then stopped at a comfortable distance. '' I do apologize if I took to long Master Kurosaki ''

'' No it's fine...Ggio shouldn't you be with Barragan? '' I asked without thinking it over.

At first the fraccion was silent but then he smiled genuinely, '' No, it's ok, I already sent a messenger to him about my whereabouts '' with that he took the cover off the tray and placed it on my table. Gravy with freshly backed biscuit and meat.

I swallowed hard, it smelled really good, '' Made it myself. '' The cub said proudly then began to pour me some tea. I nodded a thanks when he placed the hot liquid on the table next to my meal.

'' Thank you so very much. Please sit down, I won't mind '' Ggio blinked at me in surprise then nodded in return and sat across from me.

'' Would you like some as well, cause I kinda feel bad eating this in front of you '' I murmured and Ggio shook his head with a nervous smile.

'' No it's ok, I already ate, so no need to worry over me. Please just enjoy your meal. ''

I shrugged my shoulders then began to eat; I wasn't as refined as Halibel or Ulquiorra, nor as beastly as Grimmjow when I ate. I gave a relieved sigh when I finished the delicious food now sitting in my belly. '' That was great, thanks Ggio ''

'' Ah, no problem...you should drink your tea as well, to wash it all down ''

'' Oh, right '' I quickly gulped down the still warm liquid then placed the empty cup on the tray. '' Not bad...'' I was a bit taken aback by the look Ggio was now giving me.

He was smirking darkly, his piercing golden eyes looking me over...'' Was it good Master Kurosaki ''

I nervously nodded, '' Yes...well how about we go down and see Barragan, I want to apologize to him as well, I'm sure he wouldn't mind ''

'' I'm sure he will '' I noticed a slight hiss in Ggio's tone. Causing me to frown at his sudden change attitude.

'' Right, well then I can at least walk back with you '' I stood up but suddenly my head felt light headed, causing me to loose balance and fall to my side. I gave a low groan as I held my forehead, '' What the hell...'' my body shivered, I felt so warm.

'' Oh Master Kurosaki...'' I flinch as Ggio stood up and approached me. ''You are so naïve '' he smirked down at me and I shot him a glare.

'' You...you drugged my tea...''

'' What else would you expect '' he practically purred, '' How am I going to complete my task if you manage to kill me before hand. You are the Cero espada after all '' he sneered then grabbed my by the collar of my clothing and lifted me up. I struggled weakly, my body felt so heavy, and my mind was swimming away from me. I began to pant lightly as my cheeks flushed red, my eyes glazing over. I felt so hot underneath my skin.

'' Gg...Ggio... '' I almost moaned the others name, he stare at me with a stunned expression. He looked over my face a little longer; I could hear him swallow a knot in his throat.

'' This is...you were supposed to be unconscious...did he give me the wrong potion...''

I squirmed in his grip, my legs shifting against each other, I felt so weird, yet I still had a sense of mind.

'' Ggio...''

This time when I said his name it was low and filled with lust. Something must have snapped in him at that moment. Because the next thing I knew I felt the surface of my bed beneath me as he tossed me down.

'' Shit! Kurosaki...'' I moaned as another shiver ran through my body, making me clench at my clothing. I felt so hot, I needed to strip, the need was overwhelming.

Ggio how ever was already contemplating the situation, the cub quickly began to yank open my clothes. Not caring if he ripped it either, I gasped when his hot wet tongue slicked up my oversensitive exposed skin. '' Master Kurosaki...this isn't how I intended things...but...'' he didn't even bother finishing his sentence as he flipped me over, lifting my ass into the air as my face buried into my pillows and my hands clawed at the sheets, to my side.

He slipped down and tossed aside the rest of my clothes, completely leaving me bare. I writhed as his hand grabbed and squeezed my firm ass, groping it then pulling my cheeks apart to expose my entrance.

'' It's so pink...'' I glanced back up at Ggio, noticing the slight blush on his face, I couldn't help but smile a little.

'' Ggio...I want you inside me '' I panted and the other swallowed nervously again. I could tell he was a virgin and probably had no idea what he was doing. The fraccion bent down and gave my puckered hole a tentative lick, I gasped at the cold wet sensation. My member already leaking pre-cum out of anticipation.

'' So sweet... and your scent...'' Ggio began licking me even more, causing moans to escape from my mouth.

'' Gahh! Ggio! Ah! '' his tongue prodded inside me, dipping and tasting me, slicking his saliva in ever nook that he could reach. He curiously pushed a single finger inside me along side his tongue. My back arched and my mind was blank when his finger brushed along my sweet spot. '' Ah! Shit-right there! Ggio I can't wait anymore! '' I squirmed again, wiggling my ass, Ggio began to drool. He removed his appendages and I whined in disappointment.

He positioned himself behind me and rubbed his clothed hard erected between my ass cheeks as he held them. '' Master Kurosaki '' he rasped as he moved his hips. I moved back against him, it probably turned me on even more.

The young cub stopped then pulled out his aching member from his pants, I groaned as my eyes roved over it. It was mad red and radiating a musky scent that was driving me crazy, I want it deep inside me so badly.

I watched as Ggio spat into his hand then lathered himself up the best he could, jerking himself a few times before prodding his cock at my ass's entrance. He thrusted forward with out any experienced restraint as he gripped my hips, '' Fuck so tight ''

'' Naahh! Dammit, that hurts! '' but I loved it, for some reason the pain escalated my pleasure level. I rocked my hips as Ggio is buried deep inside me. '' Oh god, move already Ggio! Fuck me! '' I moaned wantonly and without needing me to say anymore the arrancar pulled out of me half way before snapping his hip forward and slamming back inside my hot tunnel.

'' Annhhh! More Ggio! More! ''

The tiger growled menacingly then began pounding me into my mattress, hard and fast, just the way I liked it. His cock felt amazing inside me, plunging in to my flesh, piercing my prostate with each desperate but powerful thrust. My head felt like it was in the clouds.

'' Kurosaki, damn I've been wanting to fuck this tight ass of yours '' he admitted as he leaned forward and nibbled at my ear lobe. I writhe underneath his body, crying out in pleasure as he slammed into me over and over. ''So beautiful...so hot inside you-fuck! '' he murmured into my ears then began chanting my name as his thrust became more erratic.

'' Ahh! Ah! I'm gonna! I'm gonna cum! '' Ggio's hand slipped under me and began to pump my straining erection almost painfully. My breath hitched and my vision went white as I came in the others hand.

'' Master Kuro..saki..!'' Ggio gasped my name then came inside me with his first ejaculation, sending shudders up my spine as the sensation of being filled with his hot cum spread through me.

He plopped down next to me, not pulling out as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer so he was spooning me from behind. '' I do apologize once Master Kurosaki...I'm sorry I drugged you tea, I never intended for this-'' I cut him off with and elbow to the gut.

'' It's ok, I understand, no need to apologize any more, hearing it so much is making my ears fall off '' I smiled and Ggio didn't say anything else in response to my words.

'' Uh Master Kurosaki...'' the now non-virgin's cock hardened inside me once more and I couldn't help but chuckle.

'' It's ok, I'm in the mood fore a few more rounds any ways...you still gotta work off the effects of the drugs you slipped me...''

I groaned in pain, Ggio had screwed my back out, the damn tiger cub was even clinging to my arm. '' Oh Master Kurosaki, please forgive me once more. I just couldn't help it, your were just so...beautiful ''

I seriously wanted to punch him, but I knew his words meant no offense to me. We were on our way to Aizen's throne room, after he ironically summoned both of us.

'' Enter '' was all the ex-shinigami said when I stated me and Ggio's presence at the door. My eyes quickly caught sight of Barragan, who must have also been summoned.

'' Ah Ichigo, your just in time '' Aizen said with an amused glint in his eyes as he watched Ggio nuzzle my arm. The arrancar wasn't even paying Barragan attention! Nor Aizen.

'' Hunh? Why is that? '' I asked as I gave a small yawn do to my lack of sleep last night.

'' I'm assigning you a fraccion '' Aizen smirked when my eyes became alert and I finally stared at him directly. '' Ggio, from now on will be your fraccion '' I gaped at him like a fish while Ggio's eyes sparkled in joy.

Barragan could care less, '' That is all that I needed to inform you, your dismissed '' I grumbled under my breath as I stormed out the room, Ggio following me eagerly.

'' Aizen...'' Barragan said in a gruff voice as he looked at the shinigami leader. Aizen turned his gaze to the espada, they stared coldly for a while until Barragan backed down eventually and then left the room at his own pace.

'' My my '' Gin grinned from where he was behind Aizen's throne chair. '' That was quite entertaining wasn't it ''

'' Yes, quite...but not to my satisfactory...'' Aizen said nonchatly and Gin cocked his head to his side in confusion. He cracked his milky sky blue eyes open and stared at the god like figure with interest. He grinned darkly, '' What should we do next...Aizen-sama...''

LINE

***Screams randomly* Damn! Too long! What is wrong with me! Ahh oh well = w = Please Review to feed me more muse for longer chapters! Aizen X Ichigo is next!**


	6. Aizen X Ichigo

{Review Replies}

Hime-chan21: Sure no problem! :D

Feline Wings & lara5170: Yes Starrk will get some love soon as well ^ w ^

Grimm-SemeXIchi-Uke: So many reviews U w U your such an awesome person!

**IUAD : Chapter 6**

**Aizen X Ichigo**

'' Eh? ''

'' This is Ggio, he's my new fraccion ''

'' I know who he is, I just don't get why Aizen gave you him out of all people...''

'' It's because I was the most suited to be Ichigo-sama's new trusted servant! ''

'' Your voice is annoying ya know that? ''

These two are both idiots, so much for a peaceful afternoon, I sighed, crossing my arms over my chest as I watched Grimmjow and Ggio bicker back and fourth. Mean while Ulquiorra was calm as a cucumber reading his book, no surprise there. I frowned then pinched the bridge of my nose. At least Nnoitora was out for the day, probably going to challenge Neliel to another fight, and then end up getting his ass kicked by Halibel again. That bastard never learns.

I finally got fed up with the noise and decided to sneak away from the others, but I'm sure Ulquiorra notice me slipping away once more but maybe decided that it would be a waste of his breath informing Ggio and Grimmjow about it. Time in Las Noches is usually quite slow, the nights last over a long period of time and so does the daytime. Currently it was still night, and a few days most likely passed since Ggio has been following me like a cat to catnip. I eventually found it a bit annoying; sure, I sometimes wonder how Barragan used to put up with him.

I decide to wonder around in the west wing of Las Noches, I usually don't go there due to some obvious reasons, like Szayel's lab, I tend to try and not get hurt as much as possible. My regeneration abilities are almost as good as Ulquiorra's, but I still don't want to risk a visit to the creepy lab of the mad doctor. Don't get me wrong, Szayel isn't that bad of a person to get to know, it's Gin that creeps me out the most. I'm not really sure why Aizen-sama trusts him so much. Some one else that tends to get to me is-

'' Ichigo! ''

I suddenly shivered at a familiar voice calling my name, I glanced back when something tugged at my clothing, looking down at a semi short brunette with purple feminine eyes, I mentally groaned for not remembering to avoid 'his' hallway.

'' Yes, Luppi, what is it now? '' I asked with a nervous fake smile, I never really like the little guy, his attitude just rubs me the wrong way.

'' Where's Grimm-chan, and Ulqui-chan, their not with you today? '' The male asked with a petite smirk on his face, I held my self back from just shrugging him off though.

'' Their back at the training grounds, I decided I needed some time alone that's all...'' lame excuse but it was pretty much the truth.

'' Oh, so it's just us hunh? '' The brunette smirked then wink up at me. A chill ran through my spine, I already knew Luppi was interested in me but the little bastard isn't what he seems. I'm a no go for the top role too, I remember I told him that before but he expected that. Replying with, 'I know, who says you were going to be the top though ', the thought of this freak topping me just gave me weird vibes. But at least I can put up with him, unlike Gin.

I sighed and turned around, facing forward again, '' Look Luppi, I snuck away from them for a reason, so I could have some alone time, alright '' I felt Luppi release my uniform then blinked as the little midget walked in front of me. His brows were furrowed in anger yet he was smiling.

'' Ichigo how can you be so cold to me, we're friends right? ''

I scowled down at him lightly, who said anything about being friends? But before I could even state my mind I felt a hand place on my shoulder from behind. ''-! '' I jumped and quickly move away to face the offender but mild shock crosses my face instead.

'' Ai..Aizen-sama! '' I stutter like and idiot as I face the older male, who was smiling genuinely down at me. I notice Luppi in the corner of my eyes, glaring at Aizen like he was some sort of parasite.

'' Ichigo, my dear, what are you doing wondering away from your usual guard dogs? '' He smirked as he spoke in a low silky voice that made my skin tingle.

I'm not too oblivious to know that ever since I've become an arrancar Aizen has been trying to fill in the father role of my life. But sometimes it's the way he addresses me and looks at me...it a bit...uncomfortable.

'' Oh uh...they're busy at the moment so I thought I should, ya know, explore a bit''

Aizen blinked, '' I see, strange...you don't usual look around this part of Las Noches '' I swallowed, '' I see curiosity has finally got the best of you '' he chuckled lightly, his voice just brimming with amusement. Luppi gritted his teeth then suddenly stomped his foot on the floor, this gained the attention of both mine and Aizen.

'' Excuse Aizen-sama, but I've got places to be '' he quickly turned heel and left down the hallway, avoiding the cold gaze Aizen was sending his way.

The ruler of Hueco Mundo sighed, '' So troublesome...'' he turned his dark chocolate pools back to me, meeting my honey nut eyes. '' Ichigo would you like to see something interesting? '' the I hesitantly nodded then Aizen beckoned for me to follow him down the hall way.

As we walked together I ended up trailing about two feet behind him. To busy thinking to myself then to pay any mind of Aizen's god like presence. Why was Aizen alone anyways. Usually Tosen or that creeper Gin is with him, but I've rarely seen Aizen when there not around. Even all those times he used to read me books and teach me things when I was younger. Those two would always be near by.

'' Ichigo? '' I snapped out of my reminiscing memories as I looked up to Aizen who was looking back at me in slight amusement, like all ways.

I blushed deeply, becoming flustered, '' Oh I'm sorry heh, I guess I'm spacing out too much, is all. My apologies Aizen-sama. '' The other male merely nodded and continued to lead the way in the white tiled halls.

''Ichigo'', I glanced up at him as he continued to walk down the hall together, ''Why not call me Sosuke'', I stared at him in mild shock, why would he allow me to address him in his first name?

''Uh but Aizen-sama that's not proper…I can't—''

''It's ok, for you I will allow it, I rather it be you to use my name in such a way than someone else'', I shivered, he didn't even have to turn around and look at me as he spoke, but I'm sure he noticed.

''Oh…ok Aizen—I mean Sosuke-sama'', I heard him chuckle but he didn't comment on me adding 'sama' to his first name, I still wanted to show him some sort of respect.

He suddenly came to a stop and I barely stopped myself from bumping into him, I watched as Aizen opened a door before him and he beckoned me to follow him inside. Somewhere deep in my gut I knew it was a bad idea, and I was feeling serious de-ja-vu at the moment. But Aizen was my superior, I couldn't disobey him even though I knew I was a little rebellious to some extent.

I followed Aizen into the room and gazed around, not even noticing when the door closed behind me on its own. The room seemed larger on the inside, despite the normal sized door; it was quite dimmed, but the white themed walls shown easily. A neatly set bed and little furniture but what caught my eyes was the balcony just a little off from the bed.

I stepped toward it, not caring for Aizen who was watching me, and opened the two thin doors to outside. I timidly glanced down and took in the breath taking view of Las Noches, while the clear white ominous moon showed brightly above my head. Shining down beautifully.

''It is an amazing view isn't it? '', I almost jumped as I felt Aizen's warm breath behind my neck and his strong arms wrap around my waist.

''Aizen-sama…?''

Aizen sighed but smiled as he gazed down at me, ''I told you to call me Sosuke, my dear Ichigo'', I swallowed nervously, and I always got nervous in situations like this. And yet something was still pitted in my stomach, what was it? I couldn't focus on the feeling to much as Aizen leaned down the last two inches and sealed his lips over mind. It didn't feel gross like I thought it would, since I saw Aizen as more then a father then any type of lover.

I stared at the brunette in shock as he leaned away to study my face, my cheeks heated up in a blush which made him smirk, ''What a lovely expression…''

He gripped my jaw softly and brought our lips back together again, his tongue probing my lips and pushing into my mouth, I moan involuntarily as he cupped the back of my head and deepened the kiss. He suddenly pulled away staring down as me with darkened brown eyes filled with need and desire.

''Sosuke….'', I panted lightly and he smiled in wide satisfaction, taking my hand and leading me back into the bedroom, he roughly pushed me into the mattress, but I didn't care. For some reason all I could think about was him, this man before me, the most powerful person in Hueco Mundo. Just thinking about him made my heart do summersaults against my chest and my stomach clenched.

''Ichigo…'', I stare up at Aizen as he crawled above me in a very predatory manner, ''I've waited so long to embrace you with my own hands…All those years I spent teaching you wasn't for nothing…''

I blink, '' What are you talking about Sosuke? ''

Aizen continued to smirk at me then leaned down and pecked a kiss against my lips, ''I've been grooming you Ichigo, I want you to become my successor, my heir to Hueco Mundo…'', I stare at him in shock, unable to contain everything he was saying. ''I didn't want to tell you as of now, but I won't have another opportunity such as this'', he chuckled, '' If I were to perish from this world, I want you take the other Espada under you and continue my will….''

''Your will…?''

''Yes Ichigo, only you can do such a thing for me'', while he spoke he began to undo my clothes, I was trembling slightly under him while I processed his words in my mind, me becoming is heir. I love Aizen sure, but I also love the other Espada, like Grimmjow, Nnoitora, Ggio and Ulquiorra, because their all dear to me. But becoming the ruler and leading the other arrancars into a full scale war with the shinigami…sounded quite satisfying…

I smiled gently as Aizen finally discarded my clothing and began to do the same to himself, but my hands reach out and stop him, ''Please Sosuke... '', I sit up slowly and kiss him to his surprise. I used the sudden moment to switch our position and push Aizen down into the bed. He stared up at me with a blank expression.

I quickly straddle his hips and undo his clothing, throwing them aside, mentally moaning at the sight of his large erect cock that twitched in the cool room. ''Sosuke, please let me pleasure you. I want to repay you for the great honor you've bestowed on me'', I smirked somewhat and Aizen continued to glare at me lustfully. I bent down between his legs as he sat up a little against the head board.

With out warning I slipped my hot wet mouth around his cock causing him to hiss in pleasure through clenched teeth. He grabbed my orange locks roughly, making my scalp sting but I didn't care. I began to bob my head at a quick pace, slicking my saliva along his shaft each time. Having my mouth filled was strangely satisfying and made me salivate in excitement.

I froze slightly when Aizen gripped my hair with both his hands and suddenly thrusted upward into my mouth, causing me to gag. Aizen grunted in pleasure at the vibrations from my reflexive jaws. I quickly relaxed my mouth and literally allowed the older man to skull fuck me in a beastly manner. But having his cock slam into the back of my throat felt amazing.

He suddenly yanked my head upward, making me gasp when his appendage slipped out of my sinful mouth. Saliva and precum trailed down the side of my lips which I eagerly licked up with my tongue.

Aizen's eyes narrowed and I stared back at him smugly, ''What a dirty little slut I raised'', Aizen smirked back as I shudder from hearing such vocabulary escape his lips. He gripped my chin and pulled me into a hungry kiss while I re-straddled his hips. I felt his cock prod at my unprepared entrance. I really didn't care that I wasn't prepped first, for some reason I found that I actually enjoyed the pain.

''ANNNH! '', I brace myself on Aizen's shoulders, digging my nails into his skin as his dick pushed inside of me, his hand gripping both my ass cheeks, spreading them wider as he entered inside me. ''Oh god, Sosuke! AHH! '', I moan loudly in pain overrunning with pleasure, not catching the intense look Aizen sent me.

'' I am very honored that you recognize me as your god, Ichigo'', he practically purred then nipped at my bottom lips while I adjusted to his large girth.

'' S-Sosuke, please, fuck me! '', I cry out almost desperately as Aizen nipped his way down my neck and breathed in my sweet scent.

''Such a greedy little bitch'', he whispered into my ears but I whined as I rocked my hips to provoke him into effing my brains out. ''Sadly I won't answer to your groveling, I want you to ride me Ichigo…'', I frowned and looked away in embarrassment, then slowly hooked my hands around his neck as I leaned up a little.

'' Yes, Sosuke-sama…'', I lifted my hips slowly, clenching my teeth a little then slammed back down on his erect cock, '' AH!~haaa!….. '', I cry out while Aizen stared up at me hungrily.

'' Come now Ichigo, I'm sure you have plenty experience'', I stared at him as his arms brought me closer to his fit and healthy body. I simply adored it as much as any other arrancar would.

'' Sosuke-sama~~! '', I cooed his name as I started bouncing repeatedly on his cock, lusting over each time it re-sheathed itself inside of me. ''Ahh so good, ah-ahh-ha! Sosuke! '', I knew at that moment something inside Aizen snapped and he suddenly gripped my hips with an amazingly painful force. I whimper as he slammed upward inside my tight ass, his dick twitching in excitement as if fucked me over and over, '' Ah-fuck! Sosuke! ''

''So beautiful…'', Aizen muttered as a sheen of sweat covered our bodies, wet slurching sounds filled the bedroom as his dick drilled into my hole. Sparks of white splashed my vision as Aizen hit my prostate, I could just feel him smirking up at me as he continued to assault the bundle of nerves inside me.

'' Oh god, Oh FUCK! I'M COMING! '', I screamed in ecstasy as I came hard, my white seed streamed out of neglected member, coating Aizen's abdomen. The older male grunted as I convulsed tightly around him, he pounded into me despite that. I groaned in lust as I felt his hot scorching seed fill me up once he finally reached his high. I slummed forward against his chest, panting and trying to catch my breath.

There weren't anymore words between us, he simple re positioned our sated bodies and pulled me closer, his arms secured around me. I glanced up at him as I bathed in our aftermath of sex, his face was the last thing I saw before slipping into darkness.

LINE

**ACK! Sorry for the wait, I got received a minor head injury from an accident, but I'm kinda feeling better. Anywho please review and make more request. Next up is ****Yylfordt X Ichigo. O w O**


	7. Yylfordt X Ichigo

{Review Replies}

PaperFox19: I shall, and thank you :)

Amaya Ishimoto: Aizen always gives me pedo vibes XD

Hime-chan21: Your welcome c:

Rock4Rox: RenIchi will be a challenge, but yes I'll do my best ^ w ^

Yokiryuu: Yup, if you guy's request it! There will be more info at the bottom of this fanfic!

SexyBleachGuys: U w U I like that ide, a lot of request for SarrIchi lately, loloz, don't worry, he's up next!

Miko Vampire: O [] O THREESOME! Yes! I shall accept this request!

**IUAD : Chapter 6**

**Yylfordt**** X Ichigo**

**This one shot is for ****Hime-chan21****!**

***I'm gonna write ****Yylfordt's name as just Ilfort, maybe because I'm more used to it that way—I hope you guys don't mind!***

''Okay, now speak''

''Weaoowww''

''Good boy!'' I smiled then petted Wonderweiss on his head, the arrancar nuzzled into my touch in return.

''Oh your so adorable, I wish you would hang out with me more then Tousen''

''Wooowuuu!'' Wonderweiss cried happily while Tousen ignored us and continued what he was doing. I glanced over at the ex-shinigami as he looked over several lit screened. Sometimes I wonder if the guy is really blind, I found him playing chess with Barragan one time. And he was wining-by the looks of it!

''What are you doing?'' I asked curiously, peeking over his shoulder the best I could.

''Nothing you need to be concerned about'' I pout my lip slightly and cross my arm after taking a step or two back away from him.

''Lil' strawberry, ya shouldn't be imposin' on other's personal time like this'' I turned to face Gin, but before the silverette could even step in the dark shaded room, Wonderweiss growled at him. I smirked then petted Wonderweiss on the head again, ''Good boy''

''EH, now that's not very nice''

''Yeah, well neither is spying on people'' I shot back, remembering back to when I woke up in Sosuke's-sama room the other night. He was asleep beside me and I thought it was kinda nice being able to see our big bad an scary leader in such a vurnable position. Although the moment was ruined when I finally noticed Gin standing at the balcony window, smirking at me, with his eye slittled open. I could see his light pale blue eyes filled with interest.

My first reaction was to shout and scream like there was no tomorrow, but I changed me mind in fear that Sosuke-sama would wake and wouldn't be happy about it. I always did hated it when Sousuke-sama got angry...before I could even say anything about his presence though, Gin was gone. The bastard slipped away in the blink of an eye and left me confused. I eventually went back to sleep trying to forget about it all. Sosuke eventually left the bedroom, leaving me to sleep in a little longer, after I finally got up as well I was bombarded with questions from Grimmjow and Ggio. Ulquiorra could care less though and Nnoitora didn't know about what happened at all, he was too busy training with Neliel. Who promptly beat the shit out of him, on top of that Halibel was a witness to it.

It's been two days since then, well I think it has been, and I've been careful to avoid Gin until now that is...

''Now now Berry-tan, I was only going to check on Aizen-sama, I was curious as to why he retired early that day'' the fox faced bastard said with a sly voice, I'm not stupid, but that was probably a good excuse, and yet he also probably knew what me and Sousuke-sama were doing on the other side of closed doors. He just most likely wanted to be nosey and see for himself!

Wonderweiss growled again, I think out of all the arrancars, he doesn't like Gin the most, especially when he's around and Gin gets to close to Tousen. I don't intentionally treat Wonderweiss like a dog, but it's hard not too. He too adorable and quite obedient, I think it's really cute.

''Hey Berry-tan, do you ever think about getting a hair cut any time soon?'' Gin asked after taking a closer and questionable expression at me. I frowned at the sudden change in subject but then again I didn't answer the creep either. ''Ya hair is getting a bit too long, it doesn't suit you''

Now that I thought about it, he was kinda right, I ran my finger through my long hair, my long locks go as far down as my bottom, I originally had long hair since I could remember. I've been washing it but I haven't clipped the ends in forever.

''Ya should ask Ilfort to give ya a hair cut, to give ya a hair cut'' Gin suggested before turning his back to me, Tousen and Wonderweiss, I could careless about him right now.  
>My fingers tangled in the ends of my hair, ''Hair cut hunh?'' I turned to Tousen while Wonderweiss rubbed up against my leg. ''Tousen, what do you think, short or long?''<p>

''...'' he glanced in my direction then looked away, ''I don't know or care for the matter either''

I crossed my arms and ignored him, ''Fine whatever, I'll ask someone else'' I pouted, walking out his weird labotory of screens, not minding Wonderweiss as he followed me. I glanced back at him for a moment, ''What do you think Wonderweiss, short or long''

''...Weooooeew'' he smiled up at me, and I couldn't help but giggle, I knelt down and hugged him around his neck and shoulders.

''Your so adorable, and honest, thank Weissy'' I kissed his forehead and noticed him blush, but continued to smile. I stood back up and led the way.

''Hmmm last time I check, Ilfort was Szayel's older brother'' for a moment I compared the two mentally, they were nothing alike, different height, different hair color, but personality wise. I knew how Szayel was most of the time. When I was still a young arrancar I would get in all sorts of trouble so Aizen would request Szayel to tend to me. He always gave me the chills, his mustard eyes always staring at me as if expecting something out of me.

Well now I'm sort of used to it, he can be a little 'bitchy', but Nnoitora refers to him as a good fuck, no comment on that. Then again I never could figure out Szayel's type.

So what about Ilfort, I saw him a few times before, he and Grimmjow's other fraccion literally kiss the ground Grimm walks on.

''Tch, weirdos...'' Wonderweiss gave me a questioning look, I petted him again, ''Don't worry I wasn't talking about you'' he nuzzled into my hand as we made our way down the hall of Las Noches.

To find Ilfort I just had to find Grimmjow of Szayal. But knowing Szayal, at even the mention of his brother he'll try to change the subject. Yup, seems just about right.

''Ichigo''

I almost jump out of my skin, snapping out of my thoughts as I realize Ulquiorra was approaching me. I blink twice before regarding him, ''Oh it's just you Ulqui, you scared me for a moment there'' I gave him a nervous laugh while Wonderweiss was busy starring at Ulquiorra with curious eyes.

''We've been looking for you all afternoon''

''Oh, sorry, I was uh, busy, I wanted to talk with Tousen a while, is all''

Ulquiorra nodded at me, ''Yes, I understand, but Ggio and Grimmjow are fighting-''

''Again! That dumbass, I told him no more fighting, what if they blow another hole through the wall, Aizen would have my ass!'' I exclaimed in annoyance.

''Where are they right now?''

''They're-'' Ulquiorra never got to finish as an a loud booming noise echoed the halls, along with the ground shaking.

''...stupid bastards...'' I mutter before taking off in the direction of the noise. Wonderweiss stayed behind, glancing at Ulquiorra before following me at a slower pace.

::::::::

''You damn brat!''

''Shut your trap simpleton!''

I rolled my eyes once I made it to the east wing of Las Noches, Grimmjow and Ggio were in each others faces, butting heads, literally, trying to keep each other's ground. Although I am surprised Ggio lasted this long, if Grimm wanted too he could of ripped the fraccion apart, but probably chose against doing so.

''It's your fucken fault Ichi keeps sneaking away, he wants to get away from you cause yur so annoyin' '' the blunette shouted, but Ggio didn't even flinch. I was about to step forward and intervene but a arm moved in my way, blocking my path. I glanced up at Shawlong, and he gazed back down at me with a cold expression.

''I'm sorry Ichigo but currently Grimmjow is busy, no disturbances'' I scowled indigently up at the lower ranking arrancar, figuring Grimmjow's fraccion had more respect for him then they did Aizen or any other higher ranking arrancar.

''You shouldn't be so bold toward the Cero Espada Shawlong, it just may as well get you killed'' A smooth voice caught my attention; I stare past Shawlong's side and notice the rest of Grimmjow's fraccion, the one that spoke was Ilfort.

Shawlong said nothing but lowered his arm out of my way, I gave them one last glance before moving past them and entering into the clearing of Ggio and Grimmjow's battlefield.

''Tch, fuck you, your the one who's infatuated with him so much you can't see straight!'' Ggio shouted back, as he took a swing at Grimmjow with his sword, it clashed with the blunette's sword, the espada able to push the other back.

''Why are you guys fighting''

The two suddenly stopped and stared at me with shocked doped faces, although Ggio was the first to react, dropping his sword and hurrying over to me, ''Ichigo-sama! I was so worried about you, I wanted to look for you but this buffoon got in my way'' Grimmjow growled under his breath then kicked Ggio's sword, sending it flying. The ravenette let loose a stream of curses and ran after it.

Meanwhile Grimmjow approached me, I frowned up at him, giving him a sheepish smile, but the Sexta simply leaned forward and pressed his lips against my cheek. I couldn't help but blush, he smirked at me before walking past me toward his fraccion. Everyone but Shawlong didn't have a shocked or surprised expression on their face.

''That's not fair you bastard!'' Ggio cursed at Grimmjow who simply ignored him, I smiled a little, and couldn't help but snicker, oh Grimm can be so shy about things sometimes, but it's nice to know what his other self is like.

''Oh, Grimm!'' I called after the Sexta who glanced back at me with a raised brow, ''Can I borrow Ilfort for a second?'' the blond fraccion blinked, not understanding why his name was being mentioned.

''Why?'' Grimmjow asked as he turned to face me.

''Because I want a hair cut, and Gin suggested asking Ilfort'' the blond smirked and ran his fingers through his silky long hair.

''I don't mind'' Ilfort smirked then winked at me, I blushed but Grimm didn't notice the small exchange, neither did the others, thank kami.

Grimmjow grunted and affirmative, then glanced over at Ilfort, ''Hey Ilfort, do wat Ichi tell ya too, got that?'' he sneered a bit but Ilfort wasn't the least bit phased by the action.

''Yes brother'' Ilfort grinned, at the word 'brother' I stared at him in confusion, but the others didn't seem bothered by it. With that said the eight of use moved together into the halls again, me and Grimmjow in front then Ggio behind me and the rest behind him.

Once we finally made it into a different room clearing I noticed it was some sort of living space, mst likley for the fraccion. ''It won't take long'' Ilfort spoke, then beckoned me toward one of te doors leading into another side room, ''Give us some time, I assure you I'll do my best work'' the blond smirked and Grimmjow nodded before flunking down on one of the beds in the main room. Everyone else either did the same or remained standing, Di Roy sat on the floor and Ggio was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed as the door closed behind Ilfort and me. My ear twitched at the sound of a click, I glanced at Ilfort as he locked the door. I frowned as him but said nothing about, he led me toward a chair, next to it hanged up on a wall was several mirrors, to my right, my left, and infront of me, along with a counter.

I sat down as Ilfort moved to the counter to pick up a pair of bone shaped scissors, he then moved behind me, I stiffened as I felt his fingers fun through my long orange hair. He chuckled, ''No need to be so alert Ichigo'' he purred, his voice was low and smooth, similar to Sosuke, or maybe not. ''You have to relax, I don't want to accidently cut you...'' his voice lowered a few octaves and I couldn't help but shudder.

''Now we can't have you so stiff like this, how about I help loosen you up''

I gasped quietly as Ilfort turns my seat to face him, my cheeks heated up with embarrassment, Ilfort smirked a bit more as he got onto his knees, his fingers trailing over my thighs sensually, I shivered and bit my bottom lip. ''This is dangerous, we can't do that here...'' I mumbled half heartedly.

Ilfort chuckled, ''The walls muffle noises but they're not completed sound proof'' he said in a matter of factual tone, his head lower as he licked my clothed crotch. I immediately wanted to snap my legs closed, by his hands kept them at his sides. I stare down at him with furrowed eye brows, but he continued to look up at me with a calm leering gaze. His fingers slowly untied my sash, then dipped his fingers into the front of my clothes.

''Mnnnh'' I muffled my voice as he gave my cock a good squeeze, I could feel myself getting excited, the idea of getting caught was just adding on to it.

''Well we don't have much time, knowing Grimmjow, he'll get impatient'' Ilfort hummed as he pulled my erection free, my eyes rolled back as he suddenly slipped my cock past his lips, sucking on it softly and suddenly deep throated me. I felt like I was on cloud nine, I've never done a quickie before, but I knew I could learn quickly.

I clenched my teeth tighter together to stop myself from moaning loudly, Ilfort looked up at me, but didn't say anything, not like he could anyways. He began to bob his head on my shaft quickly, my hips moving a little to buck, but he was sure to hold down my thighs. ''Fuhhh...Ilfort...''

''Yes...'' He smirked smugly as he continued to jerk me off, he licked his lips eagerly as I stared down at him with half lidded eyes.

My lips quivered as I uttered out my words, ''I want you, inside me'' I moaned lowly.

''Ahh yes Ichigo'' he grinned, ''Your such a good boy, just as brother described''

I didn't have much time to realize what he said before he stood up and pulled me along, he brought me up to the counter and placed me on top of it with little effort, my legs wrapped around his back as I pressed my own back against the front mirror. ''Ah ah, behave Ichigo'' he smirked then lifted my legs over his shoulders. I gasped sharply as I felt his clothed erection press against my clothed entrance. I bucked my hips, moaning wantonly.

''You're so eager'' Ilfort whispered into my ear as he pulled my clothes down enough that my bottom was exposed to the counter surface. His nimble fingers pressed against my entrance and I immediately tensed.

''You can't...'' I hissed at him, he stared at me blankly, as if saying 'Why not', ''I don't want to be taken dry...''

Ilfort pursed his lips before sighing, his hand slipped past my hips onto the counter, picking up a small bottle and holding it up between us, ''Will this do?''

''...What is it?'' I raise a brow in suspicion.

''Lube, it'll help lesson the pain'' Lube? Yeah right, sex always hurt then felt good, but ended with me having aches and pains for a week! Ilfort noticed the look on my face then chuckled to himself. ''You don't seem convinced''

''Not really...'' I mumbled back, but said nothing else, noticing I was killing the mood. I couldn't do this, I've been running on pure instinct lately. I can't...

''Naah!'' a hand quickly clamped over my mouth, I squirmed uncomfortably as I stared at Ilfort. He was smirking, as he pushed a lubed finger inside my entrance. I moan loudly against the blonds' palm. My body shuddered as a strange heated feeling spread through me, the smell of strawberries assaulted my noise.

I pull away from Ilfort just enough to get his hand of my mouth, ''Wh..Why does it smell like strawberries, and why do I feel weird'' I squirm and made piteous small sounds as two fingers pumped inside me.

''It heats up when it makes contact with flesh, internal or external, either way it make thing easier and more pleasurable'' Ilfort explained as his fingers slipped out. I whined subconsciously, at the loos.

But quickly stiffen again as a blunt force pressed at my twitching hole. ''Il-Ilfort!'' I cried his name weakly as the arrancar's manhood invades me. My insides clenched down instinctively, causing a little hiss to escape from Ilfort.

''Your so tight...'' he panted lowly, ''I can all ready feel myself dripping inside you''

''Ahhh～! Fuck-ha-ha!'' I moaned with a high weak voice, it was trembling with effort to keep me from getting to loud. Ilfort lifted my legs a little higher over his shoulders, fully sheathing himself.

''So tight...it feels amazing...'' Ilfort panted deeply, I groaned in pleasure as he moves with slow sensual thrust. ''I can't believe that I can finally feel the same way brother felt'' he cooed in a low tone, leaning near my ear, ''Just like...this''

''Ahh～!'' I clenched down the best I could, even if the walls were muffled I didn't want to risk it. The lower ranking espada's thrust soon quickened, each one filled with passion and lust. The white counter squeaked in protest with every moment on top of it. A flash of white crossed my vision as Ilfort finally hit my sweet spot. And damn was it good.

''Fuu-'' I covered my mouth with my own hand this time, Ilfort watching me to his amusement. The bastard was enjoying this.

His pace quickened even more, his cock going as far as it can go inside me.

''Mnnnmmmmhhh!''

''What was that my dear Ichigo?'' Ilfort smirked playfully.

I scowled the best I could but another thrust from his hips deterred my expression. I pulled my hand, gasping sharply as my prostate was abused over and over.

''Shit-! I said Im cumming! Ah-!'' I cry out again, but Ilfort was able to seal his lips over mine, swallowing my voice. My body tensed up as my vision whitened, my cum spilling between out bodies.

I could hear Ilfort panting as he broke the kiss, his hips moved a few more thrust. I my insides convulsed around his dick, milking him dry as he came.

For a moment we panted together, out of breath and out of mind, until a knock on the door brought us back to reality.

''Hello? Ichigo-sama are you ok in there?'' it was Ggio.

''...''I swallowed the excess saliva in my mouth, wincing as Ilfort pulled out of me. ''I-I'm ok, I'm just having a conversation with Ilfort is all'' I say the best I could with a slightly shaky voice.

For a moment I didn't think Ggio was buying it but after a  
>few heartbeats, ''Ok'' was all my fraccion said.<p>

I sighed in relief, while Ilfort was busy cleaning our unruly mess. It took me a while to feel my legs again, I hopped off the counter to straighten my clothes. Then make my way over back into the chair.

''Ok, two questions...'' I began as Ilfort retrieved the scissors he had before. ''One, why do you keep mentioning you brother, I thought you hated him?'' the fingers in my hair stopped moving. I looked up as Ilfort glanced over my head and planted a chastised kiss on my lips. He smirked, I blushed.

''Because, I see others as my 'brothers' as well, it has nothing to do with 'him'. Even you Ichigo, I see you as my brother too.''

I blinked then looked away while Ilfort went back to work.

''Ok, and the second question...why do you have lube in here?'' there was a chuckle of amusement from Ilfort.

''I case of certain situations'' I glanced at in him in the right side mirror. I could see his smug expression, I crossed my arms and huffed, letting him get back to his work.

::::::::

''Damn Ichi, why so short?''

''Because I wanted it this short!'' I snapped at Grimmjow, then ran my fingers through my short spiky orange hair. I like it this way, makes me seem less like a women.

''I think it looks fantastic Ichigo-sama!'' Ggio interjected, and Grimmjow sneered.

''Why thank you Ggio'' I glanced down at Wonderweiss who was rubbing against my leg. Ulquiorra was standing a little off with Grimmjow's fraccion.

''Well Wonderweiss, what do you think?''

''Weeeeoooww!''

**LINE**

**Awww, after seeing Wonderweiss in the anime so much I wanted to put him in this fanfic. He's so adorable and innocent, like a puppy, loloz. Any pairing is allowed, but they have to be a character that has at least been in Hueco Mundo, or live there. Ex: Aizen, Grimmjow, Kenpachi, Renji...etc. Or, instead I can do a special segment where Ichigo is in the human world and only Shinigami X Ichigo pairings will be accepted. Visit my profile and vote if you like the idea or not :P So please leave me lovely reviews AND pairing request . Anywho, Starrk X Ichigo is next, finally! Please review, make more request, and Happy Thanksgiving! O u O**


	8. Starrk X Ichigo

***POLL***

**Q: Should I create a special Shinigami X Ichigo segment for this series; where only shinigami pairings with arrancar Ichigo will be accepted for a certain amount of time?**

**Results:**

Hell Yeah! 12

No, not really a good idea... 3

And there you have it, the Shinigami segment is a go! For more details read the end of this chapter!

{Review Replies}

PaperFox19: Thankyou :w

Phidias Bagel: I love Arrancar Ichigo too

Hime-chan21: Your welcome Hime :3

Feline Wings: Loloz, Byakuya, he's one of my favs, and no prob he can be in the Shinigami segment

Amari-Chan: *huggles with Wonderweiss* He's so cute! U w U And yes I accept your request

SexyBleachGuys: Loloz,thx, I usually pair Ilfort with Szayel, or Grimmjow :L

Decow S Velgrit: ^ w ^ Well, heres the next chapter!

**IUAD : Chapter 7**

**Starrk**** X Ichigo**

**This one shot is for** **all StarrIchi fans out there! O{}O**

''Fuck off-not right now!'' I hissed loudly, Nnoitora currently had me pinned down on the training room floor. The bastard was in his released form, making things a bit more difficult for me to escape. Two of his arms held my hands above my head, two more held my hips in place while he loomed over me, and the last two were busying themselves by slipping under my clothes.

I thrashed the best I could, I really wasn't in the mood for any more sexual activities, my ass hurts way too much. It's only been a day since I got my hair cut and Nnoitora has already attempted to jump twice; this being his second. Because the first time, Ggio got in his way, pretty aggressive about it too.

On top of that Ilfort kept sending me faraway glances, not sure what they imply though.

''Nnnh-!'' I flinched as I felt my right nipple being tweaked between two fingers. ''Stoaaahh～!'' I moaned piteously when his long tongue dips out to slick over my neck, while his last free hands moves to other nipple. Playfully squeezing and twisting them into erectness.

''Hmm? What was that?'' Nnoitora grinned, pretending like he didn't hear me.

''Bastard I said stop-I'm not in the mood～!'' My voice wavered as the tall fucker began to undo my clothes. ''Listen you ass-''

''Don't want to-'' Nnoitora sneered, ''I haven't got to fuck ya fo a 'hile, so hold still.''

''But-'' I was cut off as he kissed me roughly, but somehow I was enjoying it. I really didn't have a problem with Nnoitora fucking me senseless, but-

1) I wasn't in the mood,

2) We're in the training grounds, anyone can walk in, and

3) I knew Nnoitora wouldn't stop at one round...

He had my chest completely exposed by now, my breathing was shifting. I was getting horny-despite my protest. ''Fuck Nnoi, stop already...'' And I doubt he hasn't fucked anything up until now, knowing Tesla, he would do anything for Nnoitora.

''Didn't I say quit your bitching.'' He glared at me with a stern gaze, filled with irritation and lust.

''But we can't-not right now and definitely not when your like this!'' Emphasis on the espada's release form.

Nnoitora chuckled before leaning down to capture my lips in a hungry kiss.

But he pulled away at the sound of someone clearing their throat, I followed Nnoitora's gaze over to the training ground entrance. My face went scarlet when I recognized Szayel smirking smugly.

''What, we're busy.'' Nnoitora said in distaste with a curl of his lips, I wasn't really sure about what his beef was with Szayel, but then again, I don't think I should pry on it either.

''Well that's too bad, Aizen-sama has summoned you, and since Ulquiorra is currently busy I was sent to retrieve you.''

I raised a brow at that, there were plenty of lesser hollows Sosuke could have sent, but why another fellow Espada?

The pinket stood patiently at the entrance, while Nnoitora was glaring death daggers at him.

''...Fuck...'' He cursed under his breath, before I could feel his arms releasing their hold on me. I quickly squirmed away and got back to my feet. Then swiftly kicked Nnoitora in the jaw for good measure.

''The fuck-what was that for?'' Nnoitora held his throbbing nose while Szayel smiled at such amusement.

''For not stopping when I said stop, asshole!'' I snapped; my cheeks still flushed as I straightened my clothes. Pissed as hell as I storm out the room, my ear twitched when I heard Nnoitora mutter 'bitch' under his breath. I couldn't care less; I just need sleep right now.

Somewhere quiet, and a place where no one could find me, and bother me for the next 48 hours. Or longer...

I hurried down the hall, my chocolate eyes looking around for any suspicious movement. I didn't want to run into Grimmjow of all people right now. I could tell he was fucking Ilfort, and Nnoitora and Szayel probably had a thing going on right now. But I didn't care really, we are all arrancar, we run on instinct most the time, and have needs that need to be satisfied. It's not surprising really; Ichigo didn't stay exclusive to anyone either. But he did notice how Ggio and Grimmjow fought over him occasionally. But the arguing is a 24/7 thing. Sometimes I need to just get away from that every once in a while.

Now Ulquiorra wasn't so bad in bed either, I always prefer the bottom position, unlike Ulqui, who can play both roles. I'm not sure if it's DNA wise that makes me a submissive or if it because I enjoy the sheer experience.

I shake my head, trying not to think about sex so much, I needed to calm myself and find somewhere to sleep. Sure I was still horny, but me regaining my lost energy is more important, and sex would just make my case worse than it already is.

I peek around a corner, hoping I don't run into anyone, especially Luppi or Gin, I can't stand those two sometimes. Once I was sure the coast was clear, I quickly move down the next hall, being sure to keep my reiatsu hidden the best I could. Sosuke-sama told me once that he enjoyed the way my reiatsu would flare around wildly. But when I visit the human world, I have to wear a suppressor around my neck, so I don't attract any shinigami. Disgusting insects, I'd love to tear them apart, one by one, some day.

I freeze when the sound of footsteps catch my attention then a low sound in the distance.

''Hmmm Hmmm Hmmm...'' Someone was humming to themself, I panicked when I recognized Gin's reiatsu approaching. Man I need to start training on telling who's reiatsu is who's when they're at a farther distance. It's usually not noticeable to me until the last moment.

The last thing I want is to be alone with Gin, I'm 100% sure he'll try to take advantage of my situation.

I look around quickly, until a door caught my eyes. I hurry over to it, noticing the gothic number 1 etched in on it. I turned the knob and entered the room, locking it behind myself.

I press my ear against the door hearing the humming come closer and closer until it went right past me. I thanked kami for the convenience of a hiding spot. I felt something tingle up my spine, a strange feeling. I wasn't really sure what it was. I blinked at the door before stepping back away from it, realizing I needed to stay hidden a while longer. I didn't want to chance running into anyone.

I yawned a little, noticing my tiredness creeping up on me. I wanted to rest, pretty badly, my eyes scanned the room. It was like a dream paradise, the place was big- a bit smaller than mine, but no big bed in the center of it all. Just a huge mound of a bunch of pillows, soft plushy looking pillows. Probably even softer than the ones I had.

My feet felt like they were moving on their own, moving toward the mound of pillows. Until they were directly before me. I frowned, I knew this was someone else's room, but hell, I'm the Cero Espada, no one would disturb my sleep, not even Grimm; unless it involved sex. But he'd have to persuade me first.

I turn my back to the white fine pillows, contemplating on whether I should just leave and face the danger of getting jumped in my weak state...

''To hell with that!'' I concluded to myself, spreading arms on either side of my body before falling back on the pillows. My body almost immediately went limp, adjusting to the soft yet firm feeling under me. I had a big smile on my face, finally relieved. I moved on my side as I sunk into the soft mountain. I covered myself and curled up to sleep. If you stared at the pillows, you wouldn't even suspect me of hiding and sleeping in them at the same time. I was safe...for now...

######

I could hear my own breathing, the scent of the fresh clean pillows was strong all around me. I was warm and comfortable, like a fox curled in his den. It felt so nice. I yawned a little, my eyes a bit watery as I blink them open. I was still buried under the huge pile of pillows, but by now, I probably overdid my stay. I poke my head out of the pillows from the little space I made to sleep.

I heard...snoring...really...really close too. I glance down, my breath hitching at the sight right below my chin. A male arrancar.

And I was way too close for comfort, the first thing I wanted to do was run away, but I was in his territory and he probably wasn't aware of my presence the whole time, hopefully.

I didn't move, then I realized...he was asleep...?

I sighed in relief when I realized that, his face was calm and relaxed, he had short dark brown wavy hair, and a stub of fur on his chin.

I couldn't help but look at him, he was...gorgeous...I haven't encountered some of the Espada yet, and he must be one of them.

''Wow...I wonder where his tattoo is...'' I whispered to myself as I thought back to the number that was etched on the door before I came inside 'uninvited'.

''It's on the back of my left hand...'' my eye widened when the arrancar's eyes open to meet my stunned gaze. His eyes were sheepish and the color was a grayish blue. ''I am the Primera Espada, Starrk, nice to meet you Ichigo.'' His voice sounded lazy and laid back, but rasped with maturity.

It piqued my interest, but I couldn't think much on it as I felt myself getting lost in his eyes.

''...You know my name already?'' I asked in confusion, wondering how the hell that was possible if I never even noticed the guy.

''I've heard your name before, at the meetings...'' The primera responded.

I tried to think back to all the meetings Aizen-sama makes me attend. But I still couldn't remember seeing the guy.

''Don't worry too much about it...'' The brunette finally murmured, his eyes closing again, ''I usually skip out on them or sleep through the whole thing...but I can still hear voices...'' He trailed off, most likely falling asleep again.

My sweat dropped, this guy may be attractive, but he was lazy as hell. I shift from where I was, ready to sleep and run, but...

''Where are you going to now?'' Starrk asked without opening his eyes.

I hesitated for a moment before answering him, ''I was going to go back to my room, so I can get some more sleep...''

''Stay here.''

I stared at him, my brows furrowing, ''Why?''

''Cause I need company...I just dropped Lillinette off at Halibel's and Neliel's room."

''Lillinette?''  
>''She's like my sibling... something like that.'' He yawned then turned way so he could sleep on his side.<p>

I finally slip out of my pillow den, and sat next to him, wondering just how Starrk got the Espada rank. I felt a tingly feeling move up my spine again.

''Hey Starrk...''

''Hmm?''  
>''You smell nice...''<p>

I'm not really sure why I said that, for some reason I just liked his scent, it smelled like damp oak wood, sand and clean pillows. Like the scent of a dog.

I've seen a dog before, in the human world, they look funny, walk on four legs, and bark a lot. Compared to cats, who don't seem to mind me, unlike the humans; they could see me. I visit the human world time to time to see a particular black cat, with pretty yellow eyes.

''...Well so do you...'' Starrk said, his voice a bit muffled by the pillows. I remembered one time Ggio said I smelled like strawberries and chocolate with milky cream, I was hoping that he was kidding, but his expression was super serious at the time.

I scoot a bit closer to Starrk, my eyes trailing over his uniform, and the muscles that showed on his back. I traced my finger along the curves of his should blades down to the dip in his back. I could feel the edge of his hollow hole to, I don't have one, but I've heard that it's a sensitive spot.

''Ichigo...''

''Hmm?'' I smiled as I retreated my finger and moved so my upper body was leaning over him so I could see his face. His eyes were still closed, but his brows were raised a bit.

''What are you doing?''

''Nothing, duh.'' I answer back, thinking the question was stupid. But I wasn't oblivious nor innocent to my own actions...

I was attracted to Starrk and we were the only ones alone in his room.

''...Don't tred in dangerous waters, Ichigo...''

The tingle ran through me again, his voice was so nice, but I knew what I was thinking was wrong. I'm not one to seduce someone, but that didn't mean I wouldn't try. I smile a little, sure we just met, but like I said before; arrancars have needs too.

''But I like dangerous things...''

There was a large moment of silence as my fingers began to move on him again, sliding down to the front of his body, dangerously near his goods. But my playful actions didn't get to go any farther-I suddenly felt the pillows at my back. My eyes widened as I stare up at the seemingly lazy primera.

His grayish blue eyes were dark with lust and hesitation. ''Ichigo...''

My breathing quickened, the way he said my name was such a turn on, ''Yes, Starrk?'' I smile cutely trying to seem innocent, but I'm sure Starrk was experienced enough to know my body language.

I lifted up on of my knees a little as Starrk placed his hands on either side of me while he was settled between my legs.

''...It's been a while...'' He leaned down to connect his lips with mine, I kiss back eagerly, yet I didn't feel too embarrassed about it. I allowed his tongue slip into my mouth, tangling with my own. Aggressively dominating me, we parted with a strand of saliva connecting us.

I panted lightly as I tried to catch my breath, ''Oh, so you can be active when you have the right motivation, hunh?'' I teased a little.

Starrk grunted then bucked his hips, making our groins line up and create a delicious friction. I moaned weakly, my hand wrapping around his neck, pulling him down into another kiss while he continued to dry hump me.

I moaned all types of sounds into his mouth as he continued to move his hips. I pant heavily as he parted again, my hands cupping either side of his face.

''Starrk～I want you.'' I finally blurted out, I could feel his grey eyes fix on my flush expression. His kissed me again, consuming my mouth while his hands went to work on undoing our clothes.

I arch my back at the feeling of Starrk's rough fingers moving over my skin, he threw my upper body clothes aside then began to undo the rest. Soon I was fully exposed for his viewing pleasure.

''What...what is it?'' I asked in worry as he stopped for a moment, and just stared at me.

''...I can't help but stare...your so amazing.'' He smirked ever so slightly at me, making my cheeks blush hot red.

His hands move to undo his clothes, revealing his lean fit, and healthy mature body. His drool worthy muscles flexed as he panted lowly, before his fingers moved to the lower part of his body.

I quickly sit up and place my hand over his, he stopped, and I smiled at him. I wanted to try something, I got on all fours while Starrk remained on his knees. Then began to undo the bottom half of his uniform.

He hissed as I wrapped my fingers around his engorged cock and pulled it free. It pulsed in my hand, already leaking precum. A large vein showed along the underside of the mad red organ.

My heart beat quickened as he stared down at me patiently, I pumped my fingers around his manhood before leaning down to slick my tongue over his dick. It tasted salty, but I didn't mind, it wasn't the first time that I've given someone head before. I slicked my tongue on the underside of Starrk's cock, trailing back up before taking the head completely in my mouth. It was big, if I had to compare, smaller than Nnoitora's, but bigger the Ggio's. Maybe around the same size as Sosuke and Grimm's. I hummed around the heated organ, bobbing my head and taking more of him inside my mouth.

''Fuck...'' I smiled mischievously as I heard a low groan come from Starrk, feeling a sense of power over him. But it didn't last long, I glanced up at him as I heard a click sound.

He was dripping some sort of liquid on his fingers, the said fingers soon moved behind me. I stiffened as I feel the digit prod at my entrance, until one finally slipped inside.

I tensed up, even though this wasn't my first time, the feeling was always strange. A second finger slipped inside next and began to pump inside me. My lips released Starrk's cock as I moaned loudly, I gazed up at him with half lidded eyes filled with need and want. Another finger pushed its way inside me, finger fucking me a bit longer before removing themselves.

''Turn around...'' He ordered in a different tone of voice, more commanding and stern. I obeyed and turned around while on my hands and knees, placing my ass in the air.

I glanced over my shoulder in time to see Starrk coat his dick with the scentless lube, before edging toward me.

My fingers dug into the pillows as the primera's cock pressed at my twitching hole. ''Nnnnh-!'' I moaned though my teeth as his pushed into me slowly.

My body trembling as it tried to take in the girth of the organ. Saliva ran down the side of my mouth as I whimpered.

Starrk was breathing harder, trying his best to hold back, but my constant trembling was getting to him.

''Oh fuck...too big...'' I hissed while I still tried to adjust. But Starrk had other plans; he grunted and pulled out, while his hands gripped my hips at a bruising pressure, before snapping his hips forward.

''Nyahhh!'' I cry out, my vice filled with pain and pleasure as Starrk nailed my sweet spot. My noises only edged the Espada on, he began to repeat his actions. His dick sliding in and out of my ass almost desperately, fucking me into the mound of pillows.

My body felt like it was on high, I needed more! ''Ahh-oh kami! Fuck! Starrk～!'' it hurt...it hurt so much, but at the same time I felt amazing. My hips move back to connect with thrust, my mouth open as I curse a stream of curses. My mind was turning into mush.

''Haa...so wet...and tight...'' I could hear Starrk breathe harshly, his hot breath against the back of my neck as he draped his body against my back, on overheated skin, touching as much as it could.

''Starrk! Ahh～～so good, more! Oh please kami～I'm so close!'' I cry like a wanton whore, as his dick savagely fucks me from behind. I moaned when the familiar feel of lava curls in my stomach, my own neglected cock twitching as it drips precum.

I leaned down, so my face is in the pillows, one of my hands move between my legs to tug on my member. I jerk off in time with Starrk's thrust, my eyes rolled back as my body spasmed.

I gave a sharp gasp as I finally came, my body limping at as it shudders in its orgasmic state. Starrk slowed his thrust for a moment as my wet insides tighten around his dick. He groans lowly the proceeds to bang my ass, fucking me with his huge cock as he nears his completion.

My ass twitches when he growls aggressively, deep in his throat while he unloaded his essence inside me.

I whimper as Starrk pulled out of me, then slumped onto the pillows at my side. I could feel his hot warm cum dripping down my legs as my ass lowered, so I was in a more comfortable position to pass out.

''Shit...'' I rasp as I try to catch my breath, I was dead beat tired again. My entire body was still tingling all over, and it felt good.

''You ok? I didn't hurt you too much, did I?'' Starrk asked as he sat up a little on his elbows. I shook my head the best I could.

''Nah, I'm ok, that was amazing though.'' I smile stupidly as I turn to face him. ''But...''

''But what?'' Starrk raised a brow as I climbed over to lay my head on his chest.

''I'm super tired now... I'll need more sleep, and there's no way I'll make it back to my room.'' I yawned, making Starrk yawn as well.

''Well then, stay here with me...''

**LINE**

**Hmm this was pretty short, and I'm not really sure if I did a good job on it. But who cares, my opinion doesn't matter, it's my reader's opinions that matter. As for the Shinigami X Arrancar Ichigo Segment, it shall be launched after I complete to more request, Tesla X Ichigo then a three way of GrimmGgioIchi. Also visit my profile to know what my last train of thoughts are for the year. Please tell me what you think of this chapter and please Review and Happy Holidays! O w O**


	9. Tesla X Ichigo

{Review Replies}

WriteTheNightMaresAway: Thanks, and ikr? At first I wanted Ichi-berry to be a seen as a closet masochist, which he is in this fanfic, but then I thought he needed a break time to time to, right?

Amari-Chan: Your welcome, and to everyone else who requested the same pairing. And loloz, for some reason I'm getting a lot of request for ByaIchi XD

SexyBleachGuys: Yeah I know ^ w ^;; I thought the same thing at first, but then I thought if you hadn't gotten laid in a while I'm sure you'd be a bit eager so that's what I was trying to go for...

**IUAD : Chapter 8**

**Tesla X Ichigo; Some One-sided NnoiIchi**

**This one shot is for Feline Wings**

***This one was sorta short, sorry, but I've never done this pairing so I took it as a challenge and tried to do my best. Sorry if it's not to you guy's standards, please enjoy!***

I huffed as I looked at myself in my bathroom mirror, the lights were off so the only light he was using was the morning light of the Hueco Mundo seeping through my room. I stared at my orange locks, running my hands it. ''It's growing back again'' I mumured to myself, my eyes flicking up at my bangs as I mused weather or not to cut my hair again or just leave it be for a little longer. I shrugged my shoulders in the end and left the mirror for now, I didn't want to bother with it yet. Maybe another month then I'll consider going to Ilfort for another hair cut.

The I left my bedroom but was greeted with something I didn't much expect, Ggio waiting outside my door, looking at me with a smug smile, he was holding something in his hands, it was a bright yellow color with some dark orange hues, some sort of plant.

''What are those'' I asked bluntly while Ggio smirked at the question and held them out to me.

''They're flowers, Ulquiorra told me humans call them tulips'' the feline arrancar explained. Knowing Ulquiorra and his vast knowledge and interest on studying human literature, the 4th Espada most likely was telling Ggio the truth. But more importantly...

''Ah, so how did you get those?''

Ggio lowered his gaze, his smirk turning into a nervous thin line, ''Well I asked a higher ranking official to take me to the human world...as a favor...''

''And which one was it...?'' I sighed. I began to walk away from the other after accepting the flowers, sniffing the plant and taking in it's lovely scent as he touch the pedals tenderly.

''Nnoitora''

I stopped mid-step, glancing back at Ggio with furrowed brows, ''What?''

''Uh well I asked everyone really, well none of the Espada had time and then Tesla found me and made an offer to help, he brought me to Nnoitora who said he'd take me on one condition...''

My eyes narrowed and I faced him completely, ''And what was that condition?''

''You like the flowers right?''

''Yes, but what does that have to do with my question before?''

''Well if you like them he said that he get's to spend the day with you and without you running off like always...something like that...''

''I refuse'' I said simply and began to walk again, Ggio walked after me, to my side, his face full of worry and nervousness.

''But...Ichigo-sama, if I don't keep my end of the deal he'll...he said he'll use me as a substitute...'' the ravenette frowned. From the looks of it coming from Nnoitora it's most likely sex of using Ggio as a punching practice bag.

I frowned at the idea of both, sure Ggio practically made a deal he couldn't keep and with out my consent even though it involved me, but the idea of my fraccion being possibly rape of beat to death doesn't sound very appealing. I have no problem with being courted by so many alphas either but sometimes I need space and a chance to relax. Although it seems hypocritical since as of late me and Starrk have been going at it like bunnies cause I keep sleeping in his bedroom.

I sigh at the thought of that and glanced over at my awaiting fraccion, his eyes pleading and his steps hesitant. I was pretty sure Ggio didn't like the idea of me being near another alpha either...

''Alright, but only a day, besides, 2 weeks to myself is enough I guess...'' Actually it was on 9 days, since the last time me and Starrk ot intimate, and a week before Grimmjow managed to corner me, it was also around the first time I officially met Starrk.

Ggio's eyes lit up with happiness and relief, ''Thank Ichigo-sama for having pity on me, oh and do not worry Tesla said that he will accompany you two as well, so that it won't just be the two of you'' he smirked almost evilly.

''Ahh so you thought this through...'' I mutter back, not really looking back, and most likely Nnoitora probably doesn't know about Tesla practically being a baby sitter when Nnoitora is around me. Must have been a side promise/favor, otherwise Tesla would be left behind with Ggio most the day.

And what a long day it was going to be...

######

I know how much I was sticking my neck out here and all, but right now I wanted to hurt Ggio, so badly right now...

''Ahh so you've come crawling to me this time, hmm?'' Nnoitora grinned at him, his light visible violet eyes stared at me in a predatory manner, Ggio was hiding behind me as I rolled my eyes. Tesla was behind Nnoitora, simply staring at us as if he really didn't care, but his eyes were drawn to Nnoitora time to time.

''Shut up, I only agreed because I know what type of person you can be and I don't trust you in care of my fraccion, is all'' I was annoyed, it wasn't that I didn't like Nnoitora, it's just that he had an ego that rivaled Grimm's, but compared to Aizen-sama they were nothing. Not that I was complaining or anything, I think Aizen-sama's stature suits him.

Nnoitora's one visible eye narrowed but he merely sucked his teeth and looked away, before he'd call me a 'bitch' or a 'loud bitch' or an 'annoying loud bitch', either way in the tall espada's eyes he saw me as a women, I found that out from Ulquiorra. But at the same time a worthy opponent when it comes to sparring, usually when Grimmjow isn't around and he'd have no one else to play with. Beating Tesla down can get boring at some point, and Halibel won't even let him near Neliel too much, knowing full well Nnoitora wanted to pick a fight. Most of the times it ended with him being beat down but not conceding defeat.

Tesla watched the exchange between us quietly, before Ggio finally spoke, ''Uh well Ichigo-sama, I'll make my leave now'' the ravenette said with a bit of regret in his voice. I nodded and her smiled brightly at me, thinking he pleased me some how, as I absently stroked the flowers in my hand. The petals were soft under my fingers and the scent coming from them were really nice.

With that, the lower ranking arrancar left us alone where we were in the middle of the large stark white halls of Las Noches. Nnoitora grinned widely again, ''Yo Ichi, lets fight'' Tesla frowned slightly, I had a feeling this would happen. I glared at the other slightly, mostly out of annoyance. Last time I sparred with Nnoitora I was about to get my bones jumped while the bastard was in his released form. In the end I hid in Starrk's room unintentionally and ended up having a glorious night, and sleep the next day, until it led to more glorious activities. It's not that Nnoitora wasn't good in bed either, it's just that I need rest and I have to be in the mood too. Grimmjow and Nnoitora were pretty alike, when I fought either of them, they get horny and try to fuck me right in the middle of the training grounds. Not a comfortable session at all...

''I rather pass on that...'' I mutter in distaste as I walk ahead of the two wondering what I would do for the rest of the day with them. Nnoitora grumbled something under his breath from behind me before speaking again, ''Fine then let's fuck?'' I almost tripped over my uniform. I turn around and glare up at him, I could feel heat rushing to my cheeks, while Nnoitora sent back a shit eating grin in my direction.

''Shut up already and no! Not when Tesla is-'' I cut off myself and glance over at the Tesla, who shockingly seemed unphased or disturbed by the conversation/argument that was going on between two Espadas.

Nnoitora followed ny gaze then looked back at me, his grin growing wider, ''What? I may be fuckin' 'im but I ain't say it was a relationship, so it won't matter if we fuck in front of him'' the tall ravenette said simply like it was nothing. Which made a tick of anger appear on my forehead, Nnoitora had no shame.

''No way! Last time we did it you screwed my back out after 4 rounds, including the one in the meeting room, there's no way you getting near my as for another month or two!'' I finally snapped, but being carful not to ruin the flowers in my hands. But then I realized my words and lower my face from Tesla or Nnoitora's view, how embarrassing...With a quick turn I begin walking away again, but Nnoitora seized my arm and pulled me back so I wa behind him next to Tesla.

''Spending the day with me means following ME around'' I roll my eyes at his words.

''Fine what ever, I wanna at least drop by my room again so I can put these in a vase at least, can I do that much Nnoitora-sama?'' my voice was dripping with sarcasm as I stared at him, but for some reason I don't think he understood that, or bothered to understand my tone of voice in my words. He simply shot me that piano toothed grin of his and I look away once again, going the way I came in the first place instead of waiting for an answer.

I noticed Tesla watching my every step as we went back to my room, it wasn't really that far from where me and Ggio had to meet up with Nnoitora and the blond, but still the walk felt like forever, and forever is a long time...

We finally found my huge door with a gothic '0' on it, I never wondered why the door was so big, especially when I'm so small in height, but who knows how Barragan thought when he used to run this place, or how Aizen-sama redecorated it at some point. I never liked the old geezer anyways, he always stared at me and it creeped me out. Ggio telling me that he wanted me as his mate, the very thought made me want to kick the old bastards face into dessert sand until he choked on it.

I step in first, moving to gather a vase I used before for flowers that Ulquiorra got for me, they were called Hydranias, the green eyes Espada giving them to me around after I got sick and he had to care for me. So he got me the flowers saying that humans give each other flowers when one is sick. I thought it was a weird act of some sort of kindness, and now...I wasn't sick yet I received flowers from Ggio as well. I should ask Ulquiorra about that later.

I stick the tulips in with the hydranias, which were lasting longer then they were suppose to be, I wasn't really sure how, but I knew enough that when a flower is picked it's start to die, well something like that. I set the vase back down on the table in my main room, stiffening considerably when two arms wrap around me from behind and pulling me close to their owners body. I knew immediately that it wasn't Nnoitora, he was much taller...

''Ichigo-sama...''

I shivered, that was definitely not Nnoitora's voice, I glance over my shoulder hesitantly, my eyes widening a bit as I stared into Tesla's eyes. He was staring back at me, his expression somewhat blank and unreadable.

''What are you doing...'' I trailed off, my brows furrowing in slight worry as I tried to step away, I knew Nnoitora wouldn't appreciate his fraccion all over me, so avoiding the idea of my room being destroyed was a pretty obvious fact at the moment.

''Ichigo-sama, my apologies but,'' he reached out and grabbed my wrists, pulling me toward him and gazing down at me, ''But...I need you'' I didn't get much time to respond after that. I clenched my eyes closed as his lips sealed over mine, his tongue forcing it's way past my lips and invading my mouth. I moaned piteously, unable to comprehend myself, as he slipped and arm behind me and hooked around my waist. This sucks so much, and here I am wondering why I always get in situations like this.

''Wait, Tesla'' I pulled away from his lips, trying to protest and reason the other out of his haze, but I was no better, my body was already reacting from a mere kiss. My mind going back to Nnoitora, I liked Tesla, he was a good simple fraccion and he reminded me of Ggio a lot, so at the moment I worried for his safety. My eyes looking around, everywhere but Tesla, for signs of the 7 foot tall Espada, but their was nothing. ''What...what about Nnoitora, we can't do this while he's here!'' I exclaimed nervously.

Tesla gave me an audible smirk and kissed my forehead, ''It is fine Ichigo-sama, Nnoitora-sama left a moment ago, he was called in for a meeting'' my eye widen a bit with alarm.

''But what about me?'' Tesla shook his head no.

''They didn't ask for you, despite this room belonging to you, perhaps the meeting didn't need to be a concern to you'' the blond suggested, before I could try and find another excuse he kissed me again and managed to pull a small moan from my throat. When we parted a second time he left me panting slightly and flustered with embarrassment.

''Tesla...''

''Yes Ichigo-sama'' he purred as he leaned down to kiss my neck softly while one of hs hands began to trail down my backside.

''I thought you and Nnoitora...were...'' I pursed my lips and frowned slightly when Tesla looked at me again.

''We are, but we aren't in a relationship, as much as I wouldn't mind, but Nnoitora-sama does, so I don't mind him using my body when necessary either...'' the blond said bluntly not wanting to lie or hesitate to a superior most likely. I nod absently but gasped sharply when I felt his hand slip under my clothing and cup one of my ass cheeks.

''Wait-lube! I'm tired of being fucked raw!'' I suddenly panic, my thought going back to those uncomfortable memories of being taken by Grimmjow the first time and despite the water it hurt like hell! So much after I ended up upper cutting him in the jaw later.

Tesla moved away quickly, frowning slightly, ''My apologies Ichigo-sama I didn't mean to frighten you'' I sigh in relief then stare a him for a moment, finally taking his hand and leading him into my bed room, I left him at the door to go over to a dresser and dig through it. I finally found my new bottle of lube Gin gave to me as a gag gift. The bastard commenting saying, 'Must hurt to spread ya legs so much, ne?'' I ended up sickin Wonderweiss on him to my own satisfaction Wonderweiss stole one of his slippers and ran off with it. I reward Wonderweiss later with a good scratch behind the ear later.

''We can use this'' my voice sounded unsure for some reason as I held up a strawberry scented lube in a small bottle, Tesla smiled and approached me taking the lube from my hand, while his other hand took my hand and took me toward the bed. I blush slightly then looked away as I began to undo my own clothing, wondering when the hell have I been so willing when it came to sex. Once a my clothes pooled as my feet I glanced at Tesla shyly, his eyes were filled with astonishment.

''Ichigo-sama, your so...beautiful...'' he mumured and came closer, kissing me gently, I whimpered slightly as he slowly lowered me to the bed behind me. Although I should be mad at his 'compliment' like how I usually am, I wasn't. I could feel his fingers moving over my skin, my body moving into the touch on it's own.

''Tesla~~'' I moaned his name as he cupped my private, he his lips kissed my neck and sucked gently, I groaned in pleasure as he began to stroke my erect member, pre-cum already beading at the tip.

''Ichigo-sama...I've waited so long for this...'' I looked away from his intense gaze as I heard the bottle cap flicked open and he squirted some of the lube onto his fingers. I tensed as one finger probed my entrance then slipped inside me, ''Nnnhhhh~!'' I clenched my teeth to too keep my voice low so no one passing by my room could hear me. I should really talk to Aizen-sama about sound proofing my walls like Starrk's room. ''Ichigo-sama...your so hot and tight on the inside...'' Tesla mumured as he began to pump the digit in and out of me, making my inside twitch around his finger. I whimpered as he pushed in a second finger. My hands dug into the sheets under me, I exposed my neck as I gasped sharply when Tesla's finger's brushed my sweet spot. ''Tesla~Do it already~!'' I growled in impatience, my eyes hazed with lust and want as I glanced at him.

He wasn't deterred by my attitude and pressed down on my prostate making me tremble in pleasure, saliva going down the side of my mouth as I moan, lifting my hips for more. ''I never knew Ichigo-sama was so greedy'' he said with a slight smirk then pulled his fingers out. I whined at the lost, but already knew what was coming next as Tesla pulled out his own cock, it twitched for attention. I watched as the blond poured a generous amount of lube on his manhood, stroking it a good few times before gripping my ankles and forcing my knees to bend. I stare at him between my legs as he placed his cock at my pink tinted exposed entrance.

''Ichigo-sama...'' he said my name lowly, and husky, before he pushed into me slowl, his hands holding onto my knees, white snared my vision, pain and pleasure making me cry out as Tesla seated himself inside. ''So tight Ichigo-sama'' Tesla smirked, his brows furrowed in disbelief, it somewhat reminded me again of Ggio. I snapped ou of my musings as Tesla moved his hips away, pulling out half way before thrusting back in.

''Ahhh~!'' I moan again, gripping the bed sheets for leverage as he pulled out and slammed into me again.

''Ichigo-sama...I'm so honored right now, Iv'e never had the chance to be top during intimacy, your my first in a way'' I couldn't hear most his words as he slammed into me again, but I could tell he didn't know how to restrain himself when he's inside someone else.

''Fuck~Ahhh Tesla!'' I cursed in pleasure as he finally found my prostate again, making me threw my head back as he quickened his hips, his cock moving in and out of my easily, ''Ah~! Ahhh-More~!'' I begged, I needed more. Tesla seemed happy enough to abologe and moved faster, sounds of wet skin slapping together filled the room, my body began to tremble with each thrust. My hips lifting t meet every single one, making Tesla's dick move deeper inside me, drawing moans and cries of pleasure from my throat.

I wasn't sure why I was enjoying it so much, I felt amazingly hot under my skin, either way it felt mind boggling and very satisfying. ''Ichigo-sama, you so hot and wet, I don't think I'm gonna last much longer'' Tesla panted, his voice sounded dry slightly as he slammed into me again. My hand moved to slip under my knees and open my legs wider to him, his thrust quickened even more as he neared his completion.

''Not inside please~Ahhh~Hahhhh!'' I asked piteously as his hand wrapped around my neglected member, he pumped me in time with his thrust, driving me wild, I thrashed slightly, my eyes tearing up as hot pleasure spike up my spine. ''Oh kami! I'M COMMING!'' I screamed loudly, my cock pulsing in Tesla's hand and spurting out my white essence.

''Ichigo-sama~Ichigo-sama~Ichigo-!'' Tesla suddenly hissed between his teeth and regrettable pulled out of my spasming body, and exploded his cum all over my body. Some of his seed landing on my neck and cheek, to my chest and stomach then between my legs. I was left in a white coated mess as my chest heaved while my orgasmed tingled away. I groan weakly as Tesla collapsed next to me, still fully clothed sides his cock which was worned out like it's owner.

''You...so amazing...Ichigo-sama...'' Tesla panted from next to me, I but his voice came out as a blur to me, I was starting to slip into unconsciousness. I heard him sigh then get from the bed, a moment later I heard bath water running. My body relaxing after pulling the covers over me as much as I could manage. I felt quite satisfied and my ass didn't hurt as bad as it usually does after sex, which was quite a relief.

''Haaaa'' I exhale one last time before shutting my eyes all the way and drifted asleep, so much for spending a day with Nnoitora...

#########

((Third-Person))

Nnoitora sneered in distaste in Halibel's direction, the blond simply ignore him, Grimmjow was seemingly not caring about the meeting as usually, Ulquiorra was starring at Azien as he placed down his cup of tea. Behind him was Gin, no sign of the other ex-shinigami at the moment, but all the Espada were present.

''My Espada...'' the brunette drew everyone's attention now, ''It seems the shinigami are getting restless, after Nnoitora and Ggio's report a few hours ago, they concluded that more shinigami have been becoming active in Kara Kura Town. Which can become a problem for us, they are recruiting humans with special abilities...'' as screen of several images appeared in the center of the table as the room grew dark. It showed different people, shinigami and human alike. ''The Soul Society are up to preparing something, a trap most likely, so from this moment on, no unauthorized visits to the human world...''

**LINE**

**Bet you guys didn't see that last part coming, ne? O w O Anywho it's just a bit of foreshadowing but don't worry it's not really a big deal. Anywho the next pairing is GrimmXGgioXIchigo, which I will enjoy writing very much!**

***Also congrats to my Aunt on my mother's side, for her newly born son Jaden! XD cutest thing ever!***


	10. Grimmjow X Ggio X Ichigo

{Review Replies}

Thx for all those wonderful reviews! Yay! Anywho here's some funny news. The poll is now closed and for some reason it's a TIE! Yup you heard right! There were three options-

POLL Q: Instead of making a Shinigami X Arrancar Ichigo Segment, how about an Au segemnt to my Arrancar Diary one. Where Ichigo is a captain in the soul society, and it's Male Shinigami Harem X Captain Ichigo?

VOTES:

Stick with Shinigami X Arrancar Ichigo! I still like it!-8 votes

Go ahead with Captain Ichigo X Shinigami! It sound better!-8 votes

I don't mind either way…-8 votes

And so there you have it. I've decided sense it came out a tie, to do the Captain Ichigo X Shinigami AU to I.U.A.D. The new fanfic will be called 'Ichigo Uke Shinigami Diary', while I.U.A.D. will be temporarily closed from request. After I post up intro to the new fanfic request shall be accept!

So until then, please enjoy this One-shot!

**IUAD : Chapter 9**

**GrimmjowXGgioXIchigo**

**(Seme X Seke X Uke)**

**This one shot is for Miko Vampire**

''Ichigo-sama!''

Ichigo flinched, glancing over his shoulders just as Ggio tackled him to the ground in the middle of the halls. The orangette scowled with a blush on his face as he stared up at the ravenette above him, ''Yes Ggio?'' the Cero Espada asked as Ggio busied himself by snuggling into his chest.

''I knew it was you Ichigo-sama! I knew you were ok, that bastard didn't touch you did he?'' Ggio asked with worry as he stared down at his superior. It's been over 24 hours since he's seen Ggio, after the incident with Tesla and Nnoitora walking in on them. He stared at them once then grinned like a maniac, saying he wanted a turn too. That's where Ichigo drew the line and made a run for it, there was no way he wanted Nnoitora to tear him a new one. After once again hiding out in Starrk's place for another night, nothing sexual, the Primera actually knew how to keep his hands to himself and just sleep normally, he decided to finally go for a walk. The sun would be out again today and it's one of those few days you can see Hueco Mundo during the day, he was on his way but it seems Ggio caught him all ready.

''No...Ggio, I'm fine'' Ichigo muttered back, figuring out that 'he' must mean Nnoitora, he mentally chuckled at how the tiger arrancar was over protective of him, always worrying and fretting, it was so out of character for him, compared to how he was when he was serving under Barragan. Ggio busied himself by sniffing Ichigo's uniform, trying to figure out what other scents were clinging to him, he gave the orangette a shocked expression afterward.

''And...and what about Tesla and Starrk!'' Ichigo blinked at him in surprise, this one never ceases to amaze him, he's just like-

''Hey Ichi!'' Ichigo tensed, recognizing the voice and then the approaching footsteps, he looked down the hall Ggio came from and spotted blue locks that stuck out against the white hall ways. Grimmjow, but his fraccion weren't with him this time, probably off being useful somewhere else. Ggio immediately growled lowly in irritation as he changed his attention to Grimmjow, the blunette noticed the action and gave the younger arrancar an annoyed gaze. Ichigo's brows furrowed, he could already feel the tension getting heavier by the second.

''Uh, hey Grimm'' Ichigo said sheepishly as he stared up at the Sexta Espada, who didn't seem at all happy at the moment. On the other hand Grimm has been trying to find Ichigo since they day before, wondering where the hell he is. And when he finally find him he also has to find this little brat, Ggio, on top of 'his' Ichigo.

Grimmjow growled, showing off his bad demeanor at the moment, but it was toward Ggio, not Ichigo, who seems to have been caught in the cross fire. ''The fuck you think yer, doin'?'' Grimmjow asked bluntly down toward the lower ranking arrancar. Ggio's golden eyes narrowed and he turned the other cheek to ignore Grimmjow.

''I'm embracing my dear Ichigo-sama, what else do you think I'm doing? I am his lover after all'' the younger feline said simply before burying his face in Ichigo's chest, the orangette stiffening when he feels Ggio latch on to one of his nipples through his clothes. Ichiog didn't see anyone in particular as his lover, but many wanted to be of course, he just didn't want to be forced to choose between anyone. He bit back a moan, sitting back on one of his elbows while his free hand is near his mouth, biting on his knuckles as the ravenette sucked teasingly. Ichigo's face blushed lightly at the unexpected action, he already had half the mind to kick the crap out of the other for doing such a thing, but that flew out the window when Ggio used one of his hand to squeeze his other nipple.

''Ggio...what..the hell!'' Ichigo manages to bite out, ''Your ruining my uniform, we're in the middle of the hallways and Grimm is right there!'' the said blunette was seething with anger. Ggio, shrugging a little, released Ichigo, but captured his lips in stead.

''I don't care if anyone watches'' he husked in Ichigo's ears, he had been waiting so long for this, and he wasn't going to let Grimmjow or anyone else get in his way. Ichigo on the other and was mentally kicking himself for not fighting to get away better. Damnit, he wanted to go for a walk this morning, not be cornered by two of his fellow arrancars in the middle of a hall way.

Ggio used his hands to slip under Ichigo's uniform so he could grope the male's perked nipples, his mouth capturing Ichigo's in a deep kiss, the male not being able to resist kissed back almost eagerly. Ggio purred with satisfaction as he devoured Ichigo, leaning away enough to look over the male's flustered face. Unfortunately before he could attack again, he felt his raven black pony tail being yanked, he winced in pain, glaring up at Grimmjow who was hovering over them from the side.

''That's enough runt'' he growled lowly, his face expression seemed indifferent, but in his cyan eyes he portrayed frustration, annoyance and dark lust. Ggio opened his mouth, ready to let loose a string of curses, ''You two, my bed room now'' his voice was filled with dominance as he spoke those words. Ichigo was a bit surprised, Ggio shocked, ''Well move your ass!'' Grimmjow snarled and Ggio blinked out of his stupor, a smirk playing on his lips before he quickly scooped Ichigo into his arms.

Ichigo clung to the other male as he carried him bridal style, Grimmjow leading the way out of the halls toward his bedroom, a large room with a gothic black number '6' etched into it. No one stopped them on their way, in fact the halls seemed quite empty at the moment. Ichigo could feel his heart beat quicken as Grimmjow opened the door, stepping inside, Ggio followed, just as the large doors closed behind him.

The room was larger on the inside, plain white, but some things were out of place, sense Grimm couldn't stand tidiness, the lower ranking arrancar would just straighten his room up again when he leaves for a meeting anyways. In the center of the room was a large bed, with white sheets and and several pillows. Ichigo and Ggio absorbed the inside of the room, this being Ggio's first time inside the Sexta's domain, Ichigo's second, the first time however he didn't get a good look before Grimmjow bent him over in the shower...the day he lost his virginity...

Before the two could say anything, Ggio gasped sharply as he was pushed into the mattress, landing on on top of Ichigo into the plush soft bed. Ggio glared over his shoulder at the sneak attack from Grimmjow who was grinning like a cat that got the canary. He then slipped his vest off and discarded it on the floor, ''Alright, let's get one thing straight, I hate your guts Ggio, but I will admit that little display between you and my little strawberry in the halls turned me on, and that's a problem. One way or another you two are gonna fix that problem'' he said bluntly.

Ggio was glaring sharply at the other, while Ichigo was still trying to wrap his mind around what Grimmjow just said, he can't be serious right? But judging from his expression he wasn't kidding.

''Uh...I don't want to do this...'' Ichigo mumbled before he could realize he was speaking, both his suitors suddenly stared at him, their eyes piercing into his skin, like predators locking in on prey.

''Tch, I won't let you get away again Ichigo-sama, even if it means I have to share with this bastard'' he pointed back at Grimmjow with his thumb, who in return snared slightly with his arms crossed over his ripped chest. Ichigo swallowed audibly, he was pretty damn scared right now, but for some reason very turned on as well. He had to listen to his better judgment and escape these two before he's bed ridden for the next week!

''Wait-I'm serious!'' Ichigo panicked, his face flaring up in embarrassment as Ggio took the liberty to try and remove Ichigo's clothing, the orangette not trying to make it easy for him either.

''We're serious too!'' the other two said at the same time, without realizing it, Ichigo stared at them with a stunned expression. Ggio taking the opportunity to discarding the strawberry's clothing. Ichigo looked away, trying to hide his blushing cheeks, Ggio holding his hands on the bed at either side of his head. He was panting with the effort to escape, his body was magnificent in their eyes. And that tantalizing sun kissed skin...

Ggio unconsciously licked his lips and Ichigo shuddered at the preparatory gaze in both the male's eyes. Grimmjow was getting rid of Ggio's clothing while he held down Ichigo, the blunette himself was already nude, his member standing erect and beading pre-cum already. ''No wait...'' Ichigo's voice trembled his amber eyes wide as he looked at the male pleadingly. He was scared but at the same time he wanted this, why! This was his time ever with two other men!(Probably the reason why...)

Grimmjow raised a brow in appreciation when they were all finally bare as the day they were created by Aizen, the blunette moving away for a moment to obtain the lube on his side dresser. Ggio glanced over at him as he did, not wanting to waste time, he moved his hips a little. Ichigo gasped sharply under him, his head whipping to the other side of the pillow. Ggio smirked then repeated the action, their members rubbing against each other, creating an electrifying pleasure that ran through out their bodies. ''Ahhh...'' Ichigo moaned weakly, his brows furrowed from the effort he used to try and keep the moan from escaping his mouth in the first place.

''So cute'' Ggio groaned lustfully as he began move his hips again, Ichigo whimpered as he tried his best to keep himself from releasing his pleasurable filled voice. The moving stopped when he felt the bed dip, behind Ggio, Grimmjow was watching them with a smirk plastered on his face, his eyes darkened as they rove over they're nude bodies, his cock twitching in anticipation.

''You two look good down there'' he chuckled, Ggio glared at him the best he could while Ichigo scowled a little, his cheeks reddening. Ggio growled, ''Shut your-Ahhhh~! What the hell!'' the tiger yowled in surprise as Grimmjow poured lubrication his ass along, the gooey substance dripped down between his globes. Ichigo's breath hitched as an ample amount dripped between his legs and along his entrance. ''So cold...'' he mumbled.

''Don't worry it'll heat up in a sec'' Grimmjow assured the orangette, Ggio snorted when he realized the scent, strawberries, how unoriginal when it came to Ichigo.

''Tch, what ever'' Ggio sucked his teeth as he leaned down to capture Ichigo's lips, the orangette moaned into the male's mouth as, Ggio enjoying the contact thoroughly. Not one to be ignore Grimmjow slathered up his cock with a generous amount of lube then moved closer so he his manhood was rubbing between Ggio's ass cheeks. The ravenette flinched and glared at Grimmjow with a flustered expression, ''What, what the hell do you think your doing!'' he demanded as Grimmjow's cock prodded at his unprepared entrance.

''improvising'' he said in a board tone as he pushed into the male's untouched entrance, ''Gahhh~!'' Ggio cried out but snapped his jaws closed as he tried not to show weakness, ''That fucking-hurt!'' he yelled at the blunette who simply shrugged his shoulders.

''Your pretty damn tight, must be a virgin in these parts'' he said with a slight smirk, Ggio frowned deeply at him then forced himself to look down at Ichigo. The orangette seemed like he was caught in a daze, having watched Ggio's expression when Grimmjow practically took his ass-virginity. He squirmed impatiently under the other male, ''Ggio...Ggio me too'' Ggio stared at him, a bit surprise at Ichigo's sudden willing mood. Although he wasn't complaining either.

After Grimmjow deemed Ggio adjusted enough he moved his hips away, his hand gripping the younger feline's hips as he snapped forward again. Ggio hissed between his teeth in pain, one of his eyes winced closed as he continued to stare at his beloved superior. ''Yes, Ichigo-sama'' the arrancar stroked himself off between their bodies, using the lube that slide between his legs to cover his fingers. He was at least going to give Ichigo the satisfaction of pleasure. His fingers found Ichigo's entrance, one prodding at the hole before pushing past the ring of resistance before slipping inside the orangette.

''Ahhhh~'' Ichigo moaned loudly as the finger pumped inside him, Grimmjow taking the moment to slam into Ggio again. The ravenette was in pain, but he would ignore it for Ichigo, he wanted to give the male pleasure the best his could. Ichigo writhed under him as he pumped the digit inside his body, the orangette breathing heavier as a second finger slipped inside him. ''Mmmmfff~~'' Ichigo gave a muffled moan as Ggio sealed his lips over his once more. Slicking his tongue inside Ichigo's wet cavern, enjoying the light deluxe taste of the strawberry, addictive and mesmerizing. Ichigo's back arched when white clouded his vision for a moment, as Ggio's fingers found his prostate, ''Haaa...G...Ggio...Inside...please...I want you inside me...'' Ichigo begged, moving his hips on emphasis as Ggio's fingers brushed his sweetspot repeatedly.

Ggio quickly retreated his finger, positioning his already slick cock at Ichigo's entrance, Ichigo's fingers clenched into the sheets under him as Ggio's dick pushed into his prepared entrance, Ichigo let loose a string of curses as he gasped to catch his breath. ''Of fuck, oh fuck Ggio~!'' the orangette moaned with a trembling voice. Grimmjow suddenly gave a sharp thrust, making Ggio loose his breath. He panted heavily over Ichigo, Grimmjow was getting a bit jealous but didn't make any move to get rid of Ggio.

''Oi, I'm still here too'' Grimmjow growled as he took hold of Ggio's pony tail and yanked it, the tiger cursed in pain and but it was ignore over for the pleasure he as receiving from Ichigo's moist insides clenching around him so tightly. ''Fuck, ahh shit!'' he manage to blabber out as he twitched around Grimmjow's cock, the blunette seemed pleased but didn't release his hair. He began to move his hips again, thrusting into the ravenette, the force causing Ggio to impale himself deeply into Ichigo body. ''Ahhhh~~So good, Ggio...Grimmjow...so good-Ahh~hahhh!'' Ichigo whined as he raised his hips to gain more of Ggio.

Ggio seemed in a daze of pleasure, those golden eyes drowning in lust and sensuality bursting all over his skin, the feeling was over whelming, his body heat skyrocketing as his hips moved on it's own. Mostly it was thanks to Grimmjow though, the ruthless Sexta was dominating the both of them with great ease, not that either of them minded anyways, well maybe Ggio later.

''Shit, I wanna fuck Ichi too'' Grimmjow grumbled as the head of his dick abused Ggio's prostate, the ravenette was busy eating Ichigo's face with another kiss. One of his hands jerking the orangette off while the other held his chin in place. Ichigo's eyes were glazed over, half lidded as he made eye contact with Ggio the whole time. They were getting so close, their cocks pulsing for release until it finally came. Ggio first, the ravenette gasping just as his body shuddered and released his seed into Ichigo. The orangette groaned in pleasure as he felt the hot essence fill him up, his own cock twitching twice before spewing his load between their bodies. Ggio stared a Ichigo expression with awe and lust, fascination, as he came, his face was so beautiful.

The sight made him hard again, tightening and sucking Grimmjow's cock deeper inside him, the panther panted huskily as he slammed into Ggio's spasming body. ''Fuck...'' he said simply as he came down from his high, their bodies were cover in a sheen of sweat as the room filled with panting and slight small moans. ''I'm still hard...'' Grimmjow growled in annoyance as he ran his fingers through his hair, before pulling out of Ggio with a 'pop'. The ravenette blushed deeply as he winced in slight pain, feeling Grimmjow's cum escape down his leg onto Ichigo and the bed.

''I am too...'' Ggio admitted, but both their eyes were drawn to Ichigo as Ggio sat back while on top of him, the little strawberry was sucking one of his fingers as Ggio moved off him, the orangette staring back with amber eyes and a small playful smile on his lips. ''Well I'm...still in the mood'' he said wantonly, his legs spreading in a 'come hither' way. Ggio swallowed from where he was near Grimmjow, the two staring at the erotic position of a cream cover berry awaiting them again.

Grimmjow was first to move this time, he grinned widely, showing off his canines as he got back onto the bed and moved behind Ichigo. He pulled the Cero arrancar into his lap, his hand brushing over Ichigo's naval gothic tattoo, making him shudder in anticipation. Ggio crawled onto the bed, facing Ichigo while sitting between his legs. He leaned over and cupped Ichigo's face with both hand, his thumb rubbing on the red marking on Ichigo's right cheek, they reminded him of two curved cat claw markings. But Ichigo told them they were the remnants of his hollow form.

''Mmmm I wanna try some double stacking'' Grimmjow purred near Ichigo, his tongue flicking out to lick the shell of his ear. Ggio pouted his bottom lip at the other's words, ''What the hell is that?'' he asked as his hands moved to play with Ichigo's caramel nipples, for some reason he couldn't help but keep messing with them. Like some weird fetish, he was pretty sure Grimmjow already figured it out as well.

''It mean we're both gonna fuck him'' Grimmjow said like it was nothing, Ichigo stiffened somewhat but relaxed the best he could when Ggio kissed up his neck line. ''Don't worry Ichi'' Grimm spoke again, his voice rumbling in his chest, and vibrating against Ichigo's back. ''I've done it before, it's easy'' he tried to reassure him. Ggio and Ichigo both blinked in surprise at that, glancing up at the blunette with curiosity.

''With...who?'' Ggio asked before Ichigo could, they didn't feel jealous, just interested to know is all.

''Szayel and Ilfort'' he said simply and Ichigo's brows furrowed slightly, the orangette, last time he checked, the Grantz brothers despised each other and they were brothers! But it seems it didn't make much of a difference to Grimmjow either way. ''Before you ask anything else, I'm always toppin' I don't end for anyone'' he growled dangerously and Ichigo smiled with half lidded eyes. Ggio rolled his golden eyes and decided to steal Ichigo's attention away by moving lower between his legs.

''Haaa~!'' Ichigo exhaled in surprise when he felt a hot warm wet feeling engulf his member, his amber eyes gazing down at Ggio who was working his mouth on his cock. ''Oh hell~~Next time warn me Ggio, ahh...ha...ahhhh~'' he moaned down onto his chest. Grimmjow's teeth attacking his neck in the mean while, the blunette's arms hooking under Ichigo's legs and spreading him like an eagle for Ggio. The ravenette licked his lips as one of his hands pumped Ichigo's erection. His hands rubbing the inside of the berry's sensitive thighs, causing Ichigo to shiver in pleasure and delight as his mouth returned to his cock once more. Ggio's head bobbing with enthusiasm to please his superior and the one he sees as his lover as well.

He pulled off Ichigo's cock with a wet 'pop', a string of saliva and more pre-cum connected to his lips, he flicked his tongue to break the strand, his golden gaze burning on Ichigo as the orangette looked back just as heatedly.

He continued to jerk Ichigo off as his fingers found the Cero's hole again, he slipped in two finger easily then a third, Ichigo was too busy panting happily from the hand job to notice, while Grimmjow licked and nipped at his neck affectionately. Ggio panted lightly to himself as he slipped in a fourth finger, Ichigo winced slightly but didn't protest, moaning lightly as he adjusted to the stretch. Ggio continued to finger fuck the male until Ichigo cried out in pleasure when one of Ggio's finger brushed his prostate. Ggio smirked and pressed down on the bundle of nerves causing the orangette wot twitch and tighten around him in pleasure, ''Oh shit-gonna cum! Gonna cum-Ahhhh~!'' Ichigo screamed out as he lifted his hips, his cock spilling his seed a second time and coating Ggio's other hand.

Ggio released Ichigo's spent cock then brought his painted fingers to his lips, his tongue flicking out and tasting Ichigo's sweet seed, ''Delicious'' he purred and Ichigo member twitched with interest at the display. Grimmjow was grinning from ear to ear, ''Ya got some pretty damn talented fingers there'' he complimented, half teasing as he shifted Ichigo in his lap so his cock was in front of the male from where he was behind him. His cock seem to pulse as Ggio took hold off it and jerked it a bit, covering the organ in Ichigo's cum before he position it at Ichigo's entrance. The blunette hissed in pleasure as he entered Ichigo smoothly, despite his size, Ichigo whimpered a bit. His hips squirming at the sudden large intrusion, the feeling of euphoria was poisoning him again.

''More.. I need more'' he begged, his arms reaching out for Ggio, who came to embrace Ichigo's open arms. His cock lining up at the orangette prepared entrance before pushing inside along with Grimmjow, Ggio and Ichigo moaned at the wonderful feeling. Grimmjow panted against the back of Ichigo's neck, his warm breath against the male's skin making Ichigo arch his back a little. His hands wrapped around Ggio's neck and shoulders, his hand digging into the lower ranking male's back. ''M-move!''

On command Grimmjow pulled out half way first before slamming back inside, Ggio doing the opposite and pulling out when Grimmjow re-sheaths himself within Ichigo, slamming back into the Cero Espada when Grimmjow's cock retreats half way. The two keep the pace even, leaving Ichigo in a screaming mess, the orangette gasping and moaning in ecstasy as the two males pounded into him.

''Oh fuck Ichi, ya feel so amazing'' Grimmjow breathed heavily, Ggio's eyes were closed as he focused on the tempo pace they were going at. ''Fuck, I want ya to take in all of or cum'' Ichigo moaned loudly, his voice withering as Grimmjow spoke. ''We're gonna fill you up so much, it's gonna run down your legs and spill all over ya'' he husked.

Ggio, who was also being affected by Grimmjow's words, quickened the pace, their dick's driving into Ichigo's wet tight hole, trying to near completion.

''Ahh...Grimm...Ggio...Ahhh~Haaa-haaa-so close!'' Ichigo said between moans.

''Fuck yeah-!'' Grimmjow encouraged as he fucked the berry over, Ichigo's head going back so it was resting on Grimmjow's shoulder, he was letting out another string of curses, the Espada's face red as his namesake.

''Ichigo-sama...''Ggio panted against his lips, leaning forward to steal a kiss, then licking up the side of Ichigo's cheek while Grimm captured Ichigo's lips from behind. As they parted his cyan eyes flickered to Ggio, without thinking, the blunette smashed their lips together, Ichigo moaning at the display. The kiss was coy and unsure at first then it became deep and breathless, a clash of tongue and fangs. They parted, panting against each other's lips as they sped up their thrust together.

''Ahhhh~AHHH~I-I'M COMMMING~~~!'' Ichigo screamed, spasming and tightening around both the cock as he spilled himself for the third time that night. His body felt hot and over heated, his skin sticky with sweat as he rode out his euphoric high. Ggio clenched his teeth, suddenly gasping as he came inside Ichigo, painting the male's insides with thick cum.

Grimmjow lasted longer, while Ggio enjoyed his orgasm Ichigo manages to kiss the other in his lust dazed state, tongues lashed at each other as Grimmjow's hips continued to thrust a good three more times before finally coming to a stop. The male grunted loudly before his seed released inside Ichigo, the white cream dripping out Ichigo's entrance and onto the bed.

The three of them took a breather, trying to catch their breathes, before Grimmjow pulled out of Ichigo first, while Ggio remained inside and collapsed to his side with Ichigo, on to the bed. Grimmjow's hand jerked around his large girth one last time, his renaming seed spurting out onto the two under him, as he wore a satisfied smirk on his face.

''Damn, that...was fucking amazing...'' the blunette said through his raspy low voice after flopping down next to the other two, opposite side of Ggio next to Ichigo. He propped his head up on his fist, lying on his side and looking down at the two. Ichigo's breathing was finally back to normal, same for Ggio, the younger feline was dozing off in to sleep already. While Ichigo held his head close to his chest, his fingers running through black locks of his loosened braid, in an affectionate way.

''I agree...'' the orangette smiled softly, even though he was against it at first, because he wasn't mentally prepared, in the end he ended up enjoying the treatment from both Ggio and Grimmjow. ''But I don't think I want to do it again any time soon...''

''Hmm? Why not?'' Grimmjow mumbled in response as he kissed the back of Ichigo's neck, taking in the mix scent of sex, strawberries, lavender, and his own scent. It was nice to mark his own territory, even if the other two were very unaware of it.

''Because, I don't think my body will be able to tolerate it again...'' he sighed and looked over his shoulder at Grimmjow, mentally hoping he and Ggio would get along better now, hopefully. ''I need a vacation...''

**LINE**

**So this is the first time I tried third-person one of the I.U.A.D. one-shots, I think it went pretty well. So this will be that last chapter for a while and all request are on temporary hold. Please review to tell me what you think! It'll totally fuse my muse for my new fanfiction! O w O**


End file.
